


Una casa para tres

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: mision-insana, Domesticity, Español | Spanish, Multi, Tennis
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4034701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Estando cada vez más cerca de convertirse en un tenista profesional, Echizen Ryoma estaba satisfecho con el rumbo de su vida. Tener que convivir con Tooyama Kintarou no había cambiado eso y seguramente la llegada de Ryuuzaki Sakuno tampoco lo haría.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

El sonido del teléfono era irritante.

Era peor que el despertador, el cual siempre podía apagar estirando un brazo; o que el ruidoso «¡Buenos días!», que no ameritaba estar cargado de tanto entusiasmo, acompañado por un repentino rayo de sol cuando las cortinas eran corridas, el cual podía responder tapando su cabeza con el cobertor o lanzando un almohada hacia la voz.

Pero el problema en este momento era el teléfono, que solo se detenía por unos segundos antes de repetir su sonido con insistencia.

¿Y dónde estaba Tooyama? ¿Qué le costaba contestar el teléfono?

Ryoma permaneció inmóvil en su cama por unos segundos más, queriendo dejarse caer en el sopor que todavía no lo había abandonado, mas el incesable timbre se lo impidió, al igual que Karupin, quien también parecía haber sido despertado por el ruido y se estaba moviendo inquieto sobre él.

Resignado, Ryoma estiró un brazo para acariciar a Karupin antes de apartar las cobijas y abandonar su cama y caminó a paso lento hacia el corredor donde habían colocado el único teléfono de la casa. 

Sin poder contener un bostezo, contestó, indiferente de si su "Hi?" sonaba más como algo inteligible.

—¿Echizen? —dijo la persona al otro lado de la línea y continuó hablando rápidamente en japonés—: No me digas que estabas dormido.

—¿Ryuuzaki-sensei? —pronunció Ryoma al reconocer la voz, frunciendo un poco el ceño—. Son las... —Ver el reloj más cercano lo silenció. Eran más de las diez, por lo que no podía usar eso como defensa y después de pronunciar esas palabras no podía decir ninguna excusa creíble.

No que tuviese que hacerlo, claro. Ryuuzaki Sumire ya no era su profesora y su entrenadora, pero ese hecho no cambiaba que ella era temible y conocía a toda su familia, por lo que no podría escapar de ella.

—¿Crees que no sé que horas son allá? —bufó la profesora con reprobación—. Pensé que ya habrías perdido esa maña.

Ryoma se encogió de hombros. Era cierto que en su tiempo en Seigaku había llegado tarde un par de veces a un entrenamiento o a un partido porque no se había despertado a tiempo, pero hoy...

—Es mi día libre.

Y no el de Tooyama, recordó tardíamente. Con razón no había ido a interrumpir su sueño, ni mucho menos le había hecho el gran favor de contestar el teléfono.

—Oh, entonces no tendrás problemas en ir directo al aeropuerto.

Ryoma bostezó una vez más y solo tras unos segundos procesó lo que acababa de escuchar.

—¿Qué?

—¿No sabes dónde queda el Sarasota-Bradenton? —rebatió la profesora con impaciencia.

Confundido, Ryoma usó la mano que no estaba sosteniendo el teléfono para restregar sus ojos, esperando que eso bastase para espabilarlo y para que lo que Ryuuzaki Sumire estaba diciendo cobrase sentido, mas no lo fue.

—¿Sensei, qué es lo que quieres?

—Escúchame bien, Echizen —dijo ella con un tono totalmente serio—, vas a ir al aeropuerto y recoger a Sakuno. —Y tras unos segundos de silencio que quizás se debían al inevitable retrazo en las llamadas a larga distancia -porque la profesora no podía estar en Estados Unidos, ¿no?- preguntó—: ¿Sigues en esa casa de Nanjirou, no?

¿Sakuno?

Ryoma parpadeó un par de veces. Asociar el nombre con la torpe chica de largas trenzas que nunca doblaba las rodillas lo suficiente, que a veces llevaba ricas meriendas y que lo animaba con una sonrisa dulce era fácil, mas eso seguía sin explicar de qué se trataba esta llamada y todo eso de ir al aeropuerto.

—Sí, pero...

—Sakuno necesita donde quedarse por unos días —aclaró Sumire como si hubiese notado su confusión— y no quiero que esté yendo de un lado a otro sin saber a dónde o que termine en quién sabe qué hueco.

Eso esclarecía qué era lo que la entrenadora le estaba pidiendo, pero no qué era lo que Ryuuzaki Sakuno estaba haciendo en Estados Unidos o cuándo había llegado o por qué Sumire le estaba diciendo todo esto ahora.

—Sensei...

—No creas que esto es un permiso para nada —lo interrumpió Sumire con un tono amenazante—. Sakuno es mi nieta y si no la cuidas, te arrepentirás. Ve por ella y dile que me llame cuando lleguen a tu casa.

Tras esa orden, Sumire finalizó la llamada, dejando a Ryoma con la boca abierta, incapaz de objetar o siquiera preguntar algún detalle.

¿Qué podía hacer ahora? Obedecer, claro.

Ryoma maldijo por lo bajo y corrió de regreso a su habitación. Allí, cambió su pijama por los primeros shorts y la primera camisa que encontró; pasó una mano por su cabello antes de ponerse su gorra y luego bajó las escaleras a trote, con cuidado de no pisar a Karupin, quien lo siguió de cerca.

No sabía qué tanto tiempo tenía, si acaso Ryuuzaki estaba por llegar al aeropuerto o ya se encontraba allí, pero no podía salir ignorando a Karupin, por lo que en lugar de dirigirse a la puerta, fue a la cocina.

Al acercarse a la esquina donde se encontraban los platos de Karupin y abrir la cómoda donde guardaba la comida de gatos descubrió que Tooyama había recordado darle de comer antes de irse; a pesar de eso, Ryoma le sirvió una porción más de comida y agua, no queriendo que pasara hambre si él se llegaba a demorar.

Aprovechando que estaba allí, también se tomó un momento para abrir la nevera y sacar una botella de agua y luego una despensa en busca de una barra de cereal, tras lo cual fue por sus llaves y finalmente, tras despedirse de Karupin, salió de la casa.

* * *

Aunque en un comienzo le había parecido que tener un auto era innecesario, en momentos como este, que necesitaba hacer más que ir a la academia de tenis, aceptaba que era verdaderamente útil, aun cuando no tenía intenciones de decir tal cosa frente a Ryoga, el culpable tras su licencia de conducir, o de Nanjirou, quien no había dejado de sonreír al regalarle el llamativo deportivo como si se tratase de su propio juguete nuevo.

Aun así, conducir distaba de ser una actividad que disfrutara y Ryoma agradeció internamente el que el tráfico a esa hora no era demasiado, por lo que el recorrido hasta el aeropuerto fue rápido y sin contratiempos.

El único problema fue obvio una vez aparcó.

¿Cómo encontraría a Ryuuzaki?

La profesora no había especificado nada salvo el nombre del aeropuerto, por lo que no tenía ninguna idea de dónde se encontraba Ryuuzaki esperando... si es que estaba haciendo eso, en lugar de buscar su camino por sí misma solo para terminar perdida.

Quizás, consideró Ryoma, lo mejor sería ir a información y pedir que la llamaran...

Él no necesitó hacer eso, pues aun antes de entrar a la gran edificación, la vio sentada en una de las bancas exteriores, usualmente utilizadas por las personas aguardando un taxi, con una gran maleta azul oscura a sus pies.

Ryoma caminó directamente hacia ella, sin dudar por un segundo.

Ella no había cambiado mucho, al fin de cuentas; todavía tenía su cabello demasiado largo y continuaba peinándolo en dos trenzas, lo cual bastaba para reconocerla sin dificultad incluso a cierta distancia. 

Ya de cerca, Ryoma pudo ver que el tiempo no había cambiado su constitución delgada o sus ataques de nerviosismo, y eso último era obvio por la forma en que estaba apretando en sus manos lo que parecía ser su celular y una tarjeta mientras mantenía su mirada en el suelo y mordía su labio inferior.

—Ryuuzaki.

Aunque él no había intentado ser sigiloso, estaba claro que la chica no había escuchado sus pasos acercándose, pues alzó su cabeza tan velozmente que su sobresalto quedó en evidencia aun antes de que abriera los ojos de par en par al reconocerlo.

—Ryo-Ryoma-kun... —balbuceó Ryuuzaki al tiempo que se levantó e hizo una corta inclinación—. Lo siento, no sabía qué hacer y llamé a mi abuela y ella me dijo que te esperara y no me quedaba más saldo para hablar con ella...

—No importa —la interrumpió Ryoma, encogiéndose de hombros con aparente indiferencia y en un impulso, se agachó para agarrar la manija de la maleta de Ryuuzaki—. Vamos.

Ryoma dio media vuelta, queriendo volver al auto -y por consiguiente, a casa- cuanto antes, mas al ver que Ryuuzaki no fue tras él de inmediato, se detuvo y la miró de reojo.

Por alguna razón, Ryuuzaki lucía sorprendida y al enfrentar su mirada sus mejillas se llenaron de color. Pese a eso, Ryuuzaki asintió con su cabeza y una vez guardó lo que tenía en sus manos en su cartera, la cual llevaba en su hombro izquierdo, caminó a paso rápido tras él.

—Realmente lo siento —insistió ella una vez estuvo a su lado y comenzaron a andar sin prisa hacia la zona de parqueo—. Imagino que estabas ocupado entrenando.

—No, hoy no.

—Oh —pronunció Ryuuzaki y tras unos segundos su expresión se iluminó con una pequeña sonrisa—. Gracias.

A pesar de que saber que no lo había interrumpido pareció tranquilizarla, Ryuuzaki no dijo nada durante el recorrido hasta el auto e incluso una vez se instalaron en el deportivo se limitó a disculparse y agradecerle por llevar su maleta por ella.

—¿Y qué fue lo que pasó? —preguntó Ryoma, mirándola de reojo por el retrovisor al tiempo que encendió el motor, impaciente.

Ryuuzaki se sonrojó, quizás avergonzada por no haberle dicho ningún verdadero detalle en un comienzo; aun así, tras un momento comenzó a explicarle mientras él conducía a casa.

Contrario a lo que había hecho minutos atrás, esta vez Ryuuzaki decidió contarle con calma lo ocurrido en el último año, lo cual estaba unido a su razón para estar allí: tras graduarse de Seigaku, Ryuuzaki había decidido seguir los pasos de se abuela y dedicarse a la enseñanza.

Sus primeros pasos en sus estudios habían ido bien, mas Sumire le había advertido que ninguna clase la prepararía por completo para convertirse en profesora, pero otro tipo de experiencias, que involucrasen diferentes tipos de personas, podría ayudarla.

Eso, de alguna manera, la había llevado a considerar tomar un curso de inmersión de inglés y adquirir algunos créditos en una universidad local mientras lo hacía, cosa que había sido posible gracias a algunos contactos de Ryuuzaki Sumire.

Organizar todo para el viaje había sido aun más simple e incluso había logrado conseguir una potencial compañera de apartamento, pero contrario a lo que había parecido, eso último de convirtió en su primer obstáculo y lo había descubierto el mismo día en que había llegado a Estados Unidos y se había dirigido al que, había creído, sería su hogar allí.

—Me dijo... —Ryuuzaki hizo una pausa, como si estuviese esforzándose por recordar todo con exactitud—. Me dijo que una amiga necesitaba donde quedarse, así que ya no está buscando a nadie.

—¿Ya habías pagado un depósito?

—¿Eh? —Estaba claro que Ryuuzaki no había esperado su pregunta, quizás porque él había permanecido en silencio mientras la escuchaba; aun así, se repuso pronto y negó con su cabeza—. No. Solo habíamos hablado.

—Hmm. —Al menos no habían estafado a Ryuuzaki.

Ella continuó su relato tras eso, mencionándole que había pensado en tomar un bus que la llevara a un lugar cercano a un hotel, mas había terminado en una ruta que la llevó directamente al aeropuerto local y allí se había rendido y llamado a su abuela en busca de auxilio.

Ryoma conocía el resto de lo ocurrido, pero no la interrumpió cuando Ryuuzaki le habló de lo que la entrenadora le había dicho.

—Intentaré encontrar donde vivir pronto —finalizó ella poco después, cerrando sus manos alrededor del cinturón de seguridad por unos segundos—, lo prometo.

—Está bien —aseguró Ryoma. Había una habitación libre y estaba seguro de que Ryuuzaki sería una compañía más tranquila que Tooyama, por lo que no le molestaba la idea pese a lo repentino que había sido. Tampoco creía que a Tooyama le molestara por una muy simple razón—. Usualmente no estamos en casa.

—¿Estamos? —preguntó al tiempo que alzó su rostro y se giró un poco hacia él, como si la sorpresa la hubiese hecho olvidar su usual timidez que la llevaba a ser menos directa y disculparse más de lo necesario—. Pensé que tu familia se había quedado en Japón...

—Tooyama. —¿Y Ryuuzaki siquiera lo recordaba? Esa repentina duda lo hizo añadir—: Shitenhouji.

—¿¡Tooyama-kun!? —exclamó Ryuuzaki, cubriendo su boca con sus manos con unos segundos— No sabía que él también estaba aquí.

La familiaridad con la que Ryuuzaki hizo ese comentario casi la hacía sonar como si lo conociese bien, mas Ryuuzaki no añadió nada más. Aun así, su curiosidad era evidente, por lo que Ryoma se sintió obligado a decirle más.

—Estamos en la misma academia.

Pero la razón por la que Tooyama había terminado en su casa no tenía nada que ver con eso.

Si Ryoma quisiese señalar al culpable y los motivos tras la estadía de Tooyama, mencionaría a Fuji y su amistad con Shiraishi, pues es era la razón por la que Tooyama había golpeado en su puerta minutos después de que Fuji lo había llamado para "pedirle un favor".

No que tener a Tooyama cerca fuese malo.

Era un buen oponente, para comenzar, y a Karupin no le molestaba su presencia.

Ryoma no dijo nada de eso y en el auto se instaló un silencio que persistió hasta que llegaron a la casa vacacional de los Echizen, la cual se había convertido en su hogar temporal.

Allí, Ryuuzaki le agradeció nuevamente y añadió una disculpa más cuando él se encargó de llevar su equipaje hasta la casa.

¿Y ahora?

Sin duda tendría que revisar la habitación disponible y confirmar que Ryoga —o peor, _Nanjirou_ — no hubiese dejado allí algo que sería mejor que Ryuuzaki no encontrara y quizás cambiar las sábanas.

Con eso en mente, Ryoma dejó la maleta en el corredor de entrada y le indicó a Sakuno que lo siguiera, queriendo pedirle que lo esperara sentada mientras él se encargaba de eso.

—Uhm... —Ryuuzaki no llegó a pronunciar lo que fuese que tenía en mente, pues el ruido de una llave al ser girada sin mucho cuidado y la puerta al ser abierta la interrumpió.

—¿¡Koshimae, tenemos visita!? —gritó Tooyama al tiempo que empujó la puerta para cerrarla tras él, sin duda notando la gran maleta en el pasillo.

Ryoma contuvo un suspiro y abrió la boca para responderle, mas no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Tooyama-kun —dijo Ryuuzaki con una sonrisa, girando en sus talones para recibir a Tooyama.

Tooyama se detuvo en el corredor, como si el verla lo hubiese paralizado, pero eso solo duró un par de segundos, tras los cuales corrió hacia ella con los ojos brillantes.

—¡Sakuno-chan! —exclamó, deteniéndose tan cerca como si estuviese a punto de abrazarla, mas no lo hizo y sí movió su cabeza hacia él—. ¿Sabes que ella prepara los mejores kushikatsu del mundo, Koshimae?

—N-no es para tanto —rebatió Ryuuzaki de inmediato, sonrojándose.

—¡Claro que sí!

—¿Kushikatsu?

Ryoma conocía aquellas brochetas y solo notó tras pronunciar esa palabra que era fácil malinterpretarlo y asumir que quería saber sobre éstas, pero Ryuuzaki pareció comprender que lo que él quería saber eran las circunstancias que la habían llevado a cocinar para Tooyama.

—Hace dos años, Seigaku y Shitenhouji tuvieron un entrenamiento conjunto —explicó, jugando con sus manos como si estuviese nerviosa— y Tomo-chan quería llevarle algo a Horio-kun y de alguna forma...

Aunque Ryuuzaki no terminó esa frase, Ryoma estaba seguro de que podía resumir lo sucedido en que había sido Ryuuzaki y no Osakada la que había terminado ayudando y preparando comida para todos.

No haber estado en Seigaku para presenciar eso y el hecho de que era algo que seguramente había ocurrido hace mucho tiempo, no impidió que Ryoma sintiese simpatía por Ryuuzaki y eso fue lo que lo impulsó a ir hasta la nevera y sacar un par de Fantas.

Al regresar a la sala pocos segundos después, descubrió que Tooyama y Ryuuzaki continuaban de pie en el mismo lugar y que Tooyama estaba hablando mientras ella lo escuchaba con atención.

Indiferente a la conversación, le ofreció una de las bebidas a Ryuuzaki, quien la recibió con sus dos manos y un ligero rubor en su rostro.

—Gracias.

—¡Yo también quiero! —reclamó Tooyama con un puchero, como si le molestase más eso que el ser interrumpido.

Ryoma se encogió de hombros y abrió su bebida, de la cual bebió un largo trago antes de responder.

—Hay en la nevera.

—¿Ves, Sakuno-chan? —Tooyama suspiró de manera exagerada y lo señaló con un dedo—. Por eso sigue siendo Koshimae. 

Ryoma lo observó con incredulidad, pero Tooyama lo ignoró y continuó sin ninguna vergüenza:  
—Y tengo hambre.

Eso, en particular, era algo que Ryoma podía secundar y un vistazo al reloj, que reveló que eran más de la dos, y el recuerdo de que no había desayunado, a no ser que contase la barra de cereal que había comido mientras manejaba al aeropuerto como un frugal desayuno, explicaban la razón.

—Si quieren —dijo Ryuuzaki, alzando un poco su mano derecha mientras sostenía la Fanta todavía sin abrir en la izquierda— puedo preparar algo...

La reacción de Tooyama fue inmediata: el pelirrojo dio un pequeño salto con sus ojos brillantes ante la expectativa.

—¿¡En serio!?

—O pedimos un domicilio —intervino Ryoma.

A pesar de que con su falda perfectamente lisa, sus trenzas bien cuidadas y su expresión amable no era obvio, Ryuuzaki había pasado varias horas en un avión, luego en un taxi, después en un bus y tras eso había tenido una crisis en un país extranjero, cosa que habría llenado de un pánico abrumador a muchos otros. Era justo dejarla descansar y reponerse de todo lo ocurrido en las últimas horas.

Además, ellos solían pedir un domicilio la mayoría del tiempo; pedir una porción adicional para la chica, quien seguramente no había comida nada desde que se había bajado de su avión, no era ningún problema.

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer —aseguró Ryuuzaki con una pequeña sonrisa que demostraba una confianza que él no recordaba haber visto en ella—. Y me gusta cocinar.

—¿Puedo pedirte algo? —preguntó Tooyama con sus ojos brillantes.

—Claro. —Ryuuzaki reiteró su respuesta asintiendo con su cabeza, lo que logró que Tooyama celebrara ruidosamente, y solo un segundo después dirigió su mirada hacia Ryoma, luciendo esperanzada—. ¿Ryoma-kun?

Aunque la tentación de aceptar esa oportunidad para mencionar algunos platos japoneses que no había comido desde su llegada a Estados Unidos, Ryoma decidió no hacerlo. Dudaba tener los ingredientes necesarios y si Ryuuzaki no había cambiado, el no poder preparar lo pedido la haría sentirse mal y disculparse innecesariamente.

—Si quieres —cedió Ryoma, mas antes de que Ryuuzaki pudiese dirigirse a la cocina al escuchar esa afirmativa, Ryoma recordó algo que lo llevó a señalar con un dedo las escaleras que llevaban al nivel superior de la casa—. Él teléfono está allá.

No eran necesarias más instrucciones, pues el aparato estaba sobre una pequeña mesa justo a la izquierda de las escaleras, antes de que comenzaran las puertas que llevaban a las habitaciones.

—¿Eh?

Que Ryuuzaki no entendiese de inmediato era un pequeño alivio para Ryoma, pues demostraba que él no había sido el único que había olvidado a la vieja profesora que lo había despertado con sus llamadas para ordenarle que auxiliase a su nieta.

—Ryuuzaki-sensei.

—Oh. —Ryuuzaki abrió los ojos en sorpresa y comenzó a caminar a paso rápido hacia las escaleras—. G-gracias, Ryoma-kun, no me tardaré.

Ryoma no aguardó a que la chica llegara al segundo piso para tomar un nuevo sorbo de Fanta mientras se dirigió a la sala, donde se encontraba Karupin, quien estaba cómodamente acostado en el medio del sofá, pero tenía sus ojos abiertos, como si no hubiese estado dormido antes de que llegaran y sintiese simple curiosidad ante el cambio de la que era la rutina usual en casa.

—Podrías haberme dicho, Koshimae —le reclamó Tooyama en voz inusualmente acallada, siguiéndolo de cerca con el ceño fruncido—. Yo también quería recibirla.

—¿No deberías estar entrenando? —rebatió Ryoma, sentándose en el sofá junto a Karupin.

—Ya terminé por hoy. —Tooyama colocó su maleta de tenis en el suelo y se dejó caer en el otro extremo del sofá—. ¿Y bien?

Desde allí, Ryoma alcanzaba a escuchar un leve murmullo que indicaba que Ryuuzaki ya estaba hablando con su abuela y tras unos segundos, en los que acarició a Karupin y terminó su bebida, se decidió por decir lo principal del asunto.

—Va a quedarse por unos días. —Y si Tooyama quería saber más, él mismo podía preguntarle a Ryuuzaki.

Contrario a lo que Ryoma esperaba, Tooyama no pareció molesto por la nula explicación sobre por qué no se había enterado antes de la llegada de Ryuuzaki, mas sí desconsolado por la noticia.

—¿Solo unos días?

La mueca de decepción que acompañó ese quejido desapareció del rostro de Tooyama en cuanto el sonido de pasos indicó que Ryuuzaki estaba de vuelta y fue remplazado por una sonrisa brillante, con la que Tooyama corrió a recibir a Ryuuzaki, anunciándole su inesperadamente sencillo pedido: omelets.

Desde el sofá, Ryoma los observó desaparecer en la cocina y permaneció allí, relajado escuchando las voces de ambos hasta que el agradable aroma de la comida hecha en casa lo animó a unírseles.

Solo serían unos días y parecía que no serían nada malos.


	2. Chapter 2

Encontrar a alguien en casa luego de las prácticas era algo tan usual desde hacia unos meses que acostumbrarse a que Ryuuzaki le diese la bienvenida fue fácil.

Si bien la primera noche se había sorprendido al verla sentada en la sala con Tooyama, hablando animadamente mientras Karupin dormía en el regazo de Ryuuzaki, para la segunda noche la novedad de la situación ya había desaparecido, por lo que ver la misma escena repitiéndose apenas lo hizo detenerse al entrar.

Y hoy, tres días después, ver a Ryuuzaki sola tampoco se sentía como algo inusual, quizás porque Ryuuzaki lucía tranquila y aunque estaba examinando con atención algo en la pantalla de su celular, apenas lo escuchó saludar le respondió con una cálida bienvenida carente de timidez.

—¿Cómo te fue en el entrenamiento, Ryoma-kun? —preguntó ella, dejando su teléfono sobre el sofá al tiempo que se puso de pie—. Imagino que debe ser más duro que el de Seigaku.

Ryoma se encogió de hombros.

Podía decir que nunca había tenido problemas con el menú de entrenamiento años atrás y el actual tampoco le daba verdaderos problemas. Por el contrario, tras recuperar su aliento en el trayecto a casa, siempre se sentía con suficiente energía como para jugar al menos un partido.

—No nos amenazan con jugos —comentó, consiguiendo que Ryuuzaki sonriese, luciendo divertida de compartir el recuerdo de los infames jugo vegetales de Inui—. ¿Y Tooyama? —cuestionó, agachándose para saludar a Karupin, quien había dejado un sillón cerca de la ventana para recibirlo.

Lo usual era que Tooyama regresase antes que él, no porque sus prácticas fuesen más cortas, sino porque usualmente comenzaban más temprano. Además, hasta ahora Tooyama había parecido con intenciones de pasar todo el tiempo posible con Ryuuzaki si ambos estaban allí, cosa que hacía más extraña su ausencia.

—Él acaba de ir a la cancha —dijo Ryuuzaki con un tono risueño—. Dijo que estaba seguro de que ya ibas a llegar.

—Él no se cansa —bufó Ryoma, mas de inmediato abrió su maleta para sacar una de sus raquetas.

Terminar el día con un partido se había convertido en tradición desde la primera noche que Tooyama había pasado en esa casa y era algo que, en el fondo. Ryoma agradecía. 

Tener una cancha y no tener un buen oponente con quién usarla era frustrante, especialmente cuando deseaba jugar.

—Los llamaré cuando esté la comida.

A pesar del impulso de recordarle que no tenía siquiera que cocinar mientras estaba allí, Ryoma lo ignoró y en vez de eso, bajó un poco la visera de su gorra al tiempo que asintió.

—Gracias.

Ryuuzaki había reiterado el día anterior que era algo que quería hacer, por lo que aunque Ryoma temía que la abuela de la chica podría no estar contenta si llegaba a enterarse, él no planeaba decir nada más al respecto.

Tras despedirse de Karupin acariciando su cabeza y dejar su maleta en un rincón, Ryoma se dirigió a la puerta trasera, a la izquierda de la cocina, para dirigirse al corto camino de baldosa que llevaba hasta la cancha.

Tal como Ryuuzaki había dicho, Tooyama estaba allí, haciendo ejercicios de estiramiento con poco entusiasmo y los interrumpió en cuanto lo vio.

—¡Koshimae! —gritó, enderezándose de un salto y poniendo sus brazos en jarra—. ¿¡Por qué te demoraste tanto!?

Acostumbrado como estaba a las exageraciones de Tooyama, Ryoma lo ignoró y se dirigió a un extremo de la cancha, donde se detuvo para mirarlo por encima de su hombro.

—¿Vamos a jugar o no?

—Yo sirvo —afirmó Tooyama con un bufido, trotando hasta la línea de servicio del otro extremo de la cancha—. Me lo merezco por tener que esperarte.

Pese a su impaciencia, Tooyama no dijo nada mientras él calentó y se limitó a continuar en movimiento hasta que Ryoma estuvo listo.

Como de costumbre, intercambiaron una mirada y segundos después comenzaron a jugar.

Enfrentarse a Tooyama no dejaba de ser un reto sin importar cuántas veces se encontrasen con la red de por medio.

Cada ventaja que uno parecía tener, el otro la contrarrestaba en poco tiempo y como si eso no fuese suficiente, el destino parecía amar burlarse de ellos y las interrupciones durante sus partidos no oficiales nunca faltaban.

Era frustrante, en cierta forma, pero la incertidumbre ante el posible resultado siempre lograba motivarlo incluso mejor que cuando competía contra un nuevo oponente.

¿Esta vez lograría mantenerse adelante en el marcador? ¿Qué haría Tooyama para alcanzarlo e intentar superarlo?

—¿Qué crees que será hoy? —preguntó Tooyama de repente tras el tercer juego, enviando la bola a la esquina opuesta.

Sin perder su concentración a pesar de la charla, Ryoma corrió hacia ella, alcanzándola sin dificultad, y la golpeó.

—¿No pediste nada?

No era como si Tooyama hubiese sido tímido a la hora de decir qué le gustaría que Ryuuzaki preparase y hasta ahora, Ryuuzaki había parecido gustosa de complacer.

—Sakuno-chan sabe cómo sorprendernos —replicó Tooyama con sus ojos brillantes, respondiendo con un suave revés.

Ryoma no pudo contradecirlo; justo el día anterior había encontrado un desayuno de estilo japonés esperándolo en el mesón de la cocina, cosa que él ni siquiera había mencionado querer.

—Pescado a la parrilla —intentó adivinar, sintiendo cómo se le hacía agua la boca de solo pensarlo. Quizás, si no acertaba, valdría la pena imitar a Tooyama y mencionar ese plato en un futuro. No dudaba que Ryuuzaki lo prepararía con gusto.

—Soumen —rebatió Tooyama, enviando un inesperado globo.

El haber sido tomado por sorpresa no solo le impidió aprovechar la oportunidad para un smash, sino posicionarse para contestar de mejor manera, y terminó imitándolo con un globo carente de efecto.

—Pollo teriyaki —pronunció, irritado de haber cometido un error así.

—¡Yakitori! —exclamó Tooyama, golpeando la bola con fuerza para enviarla rápidamente fuera del alcance de Ryoma y consiguiendo así el punto y el juego. Dos a dos.

Ryoma apoyó la cabeza de su raqueta contra su hombro, alzó un poco la visera de su gorra con su mano derecha y miró fijamente a Tooyama, retándolo.

—Él que no acierte, barre la cancha mañana.

La amplia sonrisa emocionada de Tooyama le respondió antes de que el pelirrojo alzase su voz para asentir.

—¡Trato hecho!

Tras eso, reanudaron el partido, mas tras dos juegos más (tres a tres), Tooyama alzó su voz nuevamente:  
—Debería dejar de buscar y quedarse.

Comprender a quién se refería no le tomó más que un segundo y Ryoma resopló al tiempo que devolvió la pelota con un rápido revés.

—Porque te gusta como cocina. —Y no era ningún secreto que la comida era el número dos en la lista de cosas favoritas de Tooyama, siendo solo superada por el tenis.

—¡No! —Tooyama lo fulminó con la mirada, usando sus dos manos para golpear con fuerza, mas envió la bola directamente hacia él—. Eso sería como decir que vivo aquí porque me gusta como juegas.

—¿No es porque Shiraishi-san te lo ordenó? —cuestionó Ryoma, contestando con dificultad el tiro, aunque si era sincero, tenía curiosidad.

Tooyama no parecía ser el tipo de persona que se aprovechaba conscientemente de los demás, por lo que dudaba que las ventajas de no tener que pagar renta fuesen su motivo; además, era un hecho que Shiraishi (con ayuda de Fuji) había sido el que había enviado a Tooyama a la residencia de los Echizen y Tooyama mismo había mencionado que Shiraishi lo había amenazado con que debía seguir exactamente sus instrucciones y no desviarse del camino o de lo contrario un mítico veneno lo haría sufrir.

Ryoma había asumido que la razón de su estadía permanente venía de esas mismas "instrucciones", pero ahora, las palabras de Tooyama le habían dado la impresión de que el pelirrojo no había simplemente seguido la corriente a la que su ex-capitán lo había llevado.

—¿Y por qué tú no estás en los dormitorios? —rebatió Tooyama, todavía con el ceño fruncido, sin detener el rally.

—El viejo insistió. —Tal como Fuji había hecho al llamar sobre Tooyama y la entrenadora lo había hecho al ordenarle que cuidara a Ryuuzaki.

De no haber sido por Nanjirou, él no se habría opuesto a quedarse en los dormitorios de la academia, siempre y cuando también hubiese podido tener a Karupin con él.

—Koshimae —suspiró Tooyama de manera exagerada—, podrías aceptar... —Tooyama se acalló en el mismo instante en que se detuvo bruscamente, dejando pasar la bola a su lado y dándole el punto a Ryoma (quince a quince).

¿Por qué?

Ryoma obtuvo una respuesta casi de inmediato.

—¡Sakuno-chan! —No contento con subir su voz, Tooyama alzó su raqueta y la sacudió como si la estuviese usando como una extensión de su brazo para hacer un gesto de saludo.

Verse una vez más en medio de un empate era decepcionante, pero la exagerada emoción de Tooyama lo hizo poner sus ojos en blanco, menos exasperado de que el destino continuase llevándolos a un punto muerto de lo que debería.

—Espero no interrumpir... —dijo Ryuuzaki, sonando todavía lejos de la cancha.

—¡Claro que no!

—No realmente —replicó Ryoma, girando en sus talones para verla al tiempo que se encogió de hombros.

Ryuuzaki se había detenido antes de que se acabara el camino embaldosado, luciendo extrañamente titubeante.

—Ya está todo listo...

—¿Qué es? —cuestionó Ryoma de inmediato, queriendo al menos saber quién había ganado la apuesta que habían hecho minutos atrás.

—Hamburguesas —dijo Ryuuzaki, sonriente. 

Ryoma intercambió una mirada con Tooyama, sintiéndose incrédulo.

¿Cómo era posible que un resultado definitivo los eludiese incluso en algo así?

—¿N-no les gustan? —balbuceó Ryuuzaki en ese momento—. Pensé...

—Estoy seguro que están deliciosas —intervino Tooyama, trotando hacia ella con una sonrisa—. Pero —añadió, girando para ver a Ryoma a la vez que siguió caminando en reversa— creo que no tenemos sino una escoba.

—Nos podemos turnar —sugirió Ryoma—. Mitad y mitad.

Eso sonaba mejor que ignorar el reto y continuar dejando esa labor en manos del que primero perdiese la paciencia al no poder simplemente empujar unas pocas hojas afuera para dejar la cancha lista para jugar en ella, como solían hacer.

—Será —aceptó Tooyama, resignado.

—¿Eh?

La confusión de la chica era obvia, mas no preguntó nada y Tooyama, de buen humor a pesar del resultado, pronto dirigió la conversación hacia Ryuuzaki.

La chica parecía gustosa de responder diversos interrogantes sobre cada cosa que se le ocurría preguntar a Tooyama, y pronto estuvieron sentados en la barra de la cocina hablando animadamente del día de la chica, que aparentemente había estado dividido entre hablar con algunos profesores sobre las clases que tomaría y una entrevista con una potencial compañera de habitación que había prometido "que la llamaría".

Tooyama hizo una mueca al escuchar eso, pero se limitó a asentir e interrogar más a Sakuno, esta vez sonsacándole sus opiniones de la ciudad.

A pesar de que Tooyama estaba dirigiendo la conversación, Ryoma se encontró interviniendo ocasionalmente, haciendo comentarios que siempre recibieron respuestas interesadas tanto de Ryuuzaki como de Tooyama, avivando más la conversación hasta que los platos quedaron vacíos. Tras eso, ambos le agradecieron a la chica por la deliciosa comida y se creó un cómodo y satisfecho silencio.

No duró mucho, sin embargo, pues Tooyama bajó de un salto de la banqueta, corriendo el asiento con el descuidado movimiento y provocando un chirrido en el proceso.

—Déjanos el resto a nosotros —dijo, estirando un brazo para apoderarse del plato de Ryuuzaki—. ¿Cierto, Koshimae?

Captando de inmediato a qué se refería Tooyama, Ryoma alzó una ceja.

—¿No deberías ofrecerte a hacerlo solo?

Aun así, contrario a sus palabras, se puso de pie, perezoso, y apiló en su plato los tres vasos desocupados. Después de todo lo que Ryuuzaki había hecho, era lo menos que podían hacer y él no estaba seguro por qué los días anteriores habían optado por dejar a cada cual encargado de su propia loza en lugar de algo así.

—¡Eh! —El mohín de descontento de Tooyama era casi infantil, cosa que arruinó la mirada fulminante que le dirigió—. Eso no sería justo. Ambos comimos.

—¿Y?

—Es nuestro turno, obviamente. —Como queriendo probar su punto, Tooyama llevó los platos hasta el lavaplatos, donde dejó su carga antes de hacerle un gesto para que lo imitara.

—¿Desde cuándo nos turnamos en lavar? —rebatió Ryoma, siguiéndolo.

Nunca lo había considerado necesario, pues, en primer lugar, las cajas de cartón de la comida a domicilio siempre terminaban en la basura junto a los cubiertos plásticos; pero ahora que eso había cambiado, tenía sentido hacerlo, aunque podría ser mejor reparar el lavavajillas automático.

—Desde hoy y mañana —anunció Tooyama con una gran sonrisa, haciendo un ademán de arremangarse a pesar de que llevaba un top sin mangas.

—¿Al fin cuándo? —Ryoma no pudo evitar el comentario mientras colocó todo sobre los platos que Tooyama había llevado.

Tooyama hizo una nueva mueca y abrió su boca, mas en lugar de hablar, giró su cabeza cuando escuchó una suave risa.

Curioso, Ryoma lo imitó justo a tiempo para ver a Ryuuzaki cubriendo sus labios con sus manos, avergonzada.

—¿Cierto que estás de mi parte, Sakuno-chan? —cuestionó Tooyama, mirándola esperanzado.

Era una pregunta tonta, pero Ryoma no pudo evitar el impulso de unirse y no dejarse ganar.

—No, de la mía.

Ryuuzaki dejó caer sus manos y los observó a ambos, abochornada y obviamente dividida al no saber qué responder, mordiendo su labio inferior.

—Si quieren —replicó al fin, titubeante— puedo ayudarlos...

—Nop —interrumpió Tooyama, sacudiendo su cabeza de un lado a otro para reiterar lo dicho—, ya te dijimos que es nuestro turno.

Esta vez, Ryoma no dijo nada para contradecirlo.

Dudosa, Ryuuzaki asintió y solo fue cuando Tooyama insistió que ellos estarían bien que ella abandonó la cocina, dirigiéndose aparentemente hacia la sala seguida de cerca por Karupin, quien había comido al tiempo que ellos y se había quedado en el lugar después de terminar.

El felino parecía habituado y a gusto con la presencia de Ryuuzaki y ver eso le recordó a Ryoma la conversación que había tenido a la cancha con Tooyama.

No podía negar que la perspectiva de que Ryuuzaki se quedara por más que unos días era inesperadamente agradable.

—Tal vez —aceptó mientras se preparaban para comenzar a lavar.

No que eso dependiese de ellos y quizás Ryuuzaki misma estaría más cómoda en un lugar más cercano a su universidad, pero si ese no era el caso, si Ryuuzaki mencionaba querer quedarse, él no planeaba decir que no.

La expresión confusa de Tooyama dejó claro que no entendía a qué se refería y Ryoma no vio ninguna razón para explicarle.


	3. Chapter 3

Presentarse a un torneo era, sin lugar a dudas, su actividad favorita de las muchas programadas por la academia.

Aun si se trataba de competencias pequeñas en comparación con los campeonatos en los que Tezuka ya estaba participando, el simple hecho de poder jugar era algo que Ryoma siempre disfrutaba.

La única desventaja era las exigencias de los entrenadores.

Que en cada set quisiesen que él trabajase en algo en particular, fuese algún tiro o su trabajo de pies o su resistencia, hacía que a veces se sintiese en medio de una clase y no de un verdadero partido, pero cada oponente inesperado lograba librarlo de las exigencias y recordarle por qué estaba ahí.

No era porque muchos creyesen que debía tomarse el tenis con más calma si quería seguir jugado por años, ni porque Nanjirou había insistido que todavía había una pieza de experiencia de la que se perdería si se lanzaba de inmediato al mundo profesional, sino por la gran variedad de oponentes con los que podía toparse.

A pesar de que jugar contra los mejores era un reto sin importar cuántas veces se encontrasen con una red de por medio, enfrentarse con alguien nuevo solía convertirse en un desafío que lograba romper la monotonía de las instrucciones de los entrenadores y a veces, incluso, aparecía un verdadero oponente en su camino, al que quizás nunca se habría enfrentado de no ser por ese o aquel torneo.

Ryoma esperaba que esta vez ese fuera el caso y con esa motivación en mente, se preparó para salir de casa.

Ya tenía todas sus raquetas y ropa de sobra para cambiarse incluso entre sets, si era necesario, por lo que podía decir que estaba listo.

—No pierdas, Koshimae —se despidió Tooyama esa mañana desde su asiento frente a la barra de la cocina.

A diferencia de él, Ryuuzaki abandonó su silla con una sonrisa y le ofreció una caja de almuerzo cuidadosamente envuelta en la que, él estaba seguro, encontraría algo que podría comer durante el vuelo sin ninguna dificultad.

—Buena suerte, Ryoma-kun.

Como si estuviese coreando los buenos deseos de ambos, Karupin maulló al tiempo que se acercó a Ryoma, restregándose contra sus piernas.

Con un gesto de cabeza Ryoma agradeció esas palabras y se agachó para acariciar a Karupin antes de partir.

—Volveré en cinco días.

La perspectiva de que no solo Tooyama, sino también Ryuuzaki cuidarían a Karupin durante ese tiempo bastaba para que se sintiese tranquilo al respecto e hizo más fácil de lo usual dejar la casa y dirigirse al aeropuerto, donde Sands, el entrenador que solía acompañarlo a cada torneo fuera de la ciudad, ya lo estaba esperando.

En el vuelo no sufrió ningún contratiempo y luego de comer lo que Ryuuzaki había preparado para él, pudo tomar una siesta que le permitió llegar descansado y listo para jugar.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Ryoma? —preguntó Sands una vez llegaron al complejo deportivo y entraron a la cancha donde tendría su primer partido—. ¿Preparado?

Ryoma se encogió de hombros.

—Como siempre.

—Eres idéntico en tu confianza al _Samurai_ —rió Sands, dándole una palmada en la espalda—. Ve y muéstrales tu juego.

Ser comparado con su padre era irritante, pero Ryoma sabía que a veces era inevitable cuando trataba con personas que conocían a Nanjirou y Sands no era el único en la academia que lo hacía. Para su suerte, la novedad de tener al hijo del _Samurai_ no había durado mucho, por lo que las menciones de Nanjirou eran pocas y solían quedar en el olvido en lugar de convertirse en un intento de conversación, como había ocurrido en los primeros días.

El primer partido no fue interesante, mas el segundo se alargó de manera inesperada y terminó con un tie-break que lo dejó si aliento y tan cansado que esa noche cayó dormido sin comer nada.

La siguiente sorpresa vino en la semifinal, contra un chico menor que él pero tan rápido que Ryoma se sentía dispuesto a compararlo con dos conocidos en Japón, aun cuando su estilo de juego era diferente. La final, en comparación, fue un partido que terminó en un parpadeo y para el que no tuvo que esforzarse.

Sobraba decir que Sands estaba más que satisfecho con el resultado y él mismo no tenía de qué quejarse.

Habían sido cinco días llenos de tenis, había tenido buenos partidos y había ganado, por lo que ahora podía regresar a casa y disfrutar de un merecido descanso.

Al menos eso era lo que Ryoma tenía en mente; aun así, al llegar y no escuchar siquiera un maullido, fue incapaz de ir directamente a su habitación.

¿Dónde estaban todos?

Encontrar a Karupin solo le tomó unos cuantos llamados, mas aunque el gato salió perezoso a recibirlo, nadie más lo hizo. A pesar de eso, el aroma proveniente de la cocina delataba que hasta hace poco alguien había estado allí, por lo que tras recorrer los corredores de la casa, Ryoma se dirigió a la cancha.

Si Tooyama estaba en alguna parte, tenía que ser ahí.

En cuanto salió por la puerta trasera notó que las luces de la cancha estaban prendidas y pronto también escuchó el inconfundible sonido de la bola siendo golpeada rítmicamente en algo que sonaba más como un rally que como una práctica contra la pared.

¿Acaso Tooyama había invitado a alguien de la academia para tener con quien jugar mientras él regresaba?

Para su sorpresa, en cuanto pudo ver la cancha descubrió que no era así.

En lugar alguno de los chicos con los que Tooyama mejor se llevaba en la academia, la persona al otro lado de la red era Ryuuzaki.

Su concentración era obvia y estaba dándole resultados, pues aun cuando su falta de práctica la llevaba a golpear de una manera no exactamente ideal, estaba siguiendo el ritmo impuesto por Tooyama, quien pese a no estar enfrentándola en serio, tampoco estaba dejándole todo fácil a Ryuuzaki.

Si bien ambos estaban obligando al otro a correr de un lado a otro de la cancha, Ryuuzaki lucía más cansada y eso quedó comprobado cuando se tomó un segundo para limpiar el sudor de su frente con su antebrazo. Eso la llevó a reaccionar tarde y aunque se esforzó y podría haber alcanzado a responder gracias a eso, su concentración había sido rota y sin duda debido a ello, finalmente notó a Ryoma.

En el instante en que lo hizo, Ryuuzaki se detuvo con sus ojos completamente abiertos por la sorpresa y dejó pasar la bola a su lado sin siquiera intentar golpearla.

—Oh —murmuró y luego de un par de segundos, en los que los observó a ambos por intervalos como si estuviese indecisa sobre qué hacer, se dirigió hacia Tooyama—: L-lo siento, me distraje... —Ryuuzaki habló rápidamente y señaló de manera sutil en dirección a Ryoma al tiempo que volvió a poner su atención en él con una sonrisa tímida—. Ryoma-kun...

—¡Koshimae! —interrumpió Tooyama y giró en sus talones, olvidando el juego para darle la bienvenida con su usual entusiasmo—. ¿Cuándo llegaste?

Ryoma se encogió de hombros.

—Hace un momento.

Haberlos visto jugar había sido más entretenido que intercambiar saludos y su desgano ante el cambio quizás fue obvio, pues Ryuuzaki abandonó la cancha aun antes que Tooyama y se acercó a Ryoma con una expresión avergonzada.

—Tooyama-kun —explicó sin mirar a Ryoma de frente— se ofreció a ayudarme a practicar un poco...

Ryoma asintió con su cabeza y dejó escapar un pensativo «hmm», sin considerar corregir lo que Ryuuzaki sin duda había malinterpretado y sintiéndose ahora curioso.

¿Acaso habían hecho lo mismo todas las noches en las que él no había estado?

Si era así, quizás Tooyama había estado siendo más indulgente de lo que parecía y a pesar de haberse ofrecido a darle una mano entrenando, no le estaba dando los consejos que Ryuuzaki obviamente necesitaba.

—Deberías mirar mejor la bola —dijo Ryoma con un tono neutro. Aun si estaba cansada, el error que Ryuuzaki había cometido hacía apenas un minuto era uno que ella, después de tantos años, debería ser capaz de evitar.

Ryuuzaki asintió con su cabeza sin lucir avergonzada.

—¿Todavía me falta mucho? —pronunció con un tono interrogante, mirándolo como si esperase que él añadiese justo eso.

—Eso no es cierto —reclamó Tooyama con un mohín, aproximándose a trote, y pasó un brazo por los hombros de Ryoma para confiarle en voz no realmente baja—: Ella ni siquiera necesita mi ayuda.

El rostro de Ryuuzaki se llenó de color en un parpadeo y ella murmuró algo sobre que eso no era cierto, mas el que Tooyama decidiese pronunciar otros cumplidos pareció convencerla de que no había forma de hacer que Tooyama desistiese y terminó aceptándolos y agradeciéndolos con bochorno.

—Ya está todo listo —dijo Ryuuzaki una vez Tooyama hizo una pausa, y señaló hacia la casa con su raqueta—. Si quieren...

Aparentemente ya satisfecho, Tooyama no hizo nada para interrumpir el cambio de tema y recibió gustoso la sugerencia de volver a casa y comer. Ryoma también lo hizo, sintiendo su apetito abrirse al escuchar qué había preparado Ryuuzaki.

Al llegar a la casa, Tooyama corrió a dejar su raqueta a un lado, en la sala, antes de regresar y dirigirse no a la mesa, sino al interior de la cocina, donde Ryuuzaki ya había comenzado a calentar la comida.

—Yo te ayudo —ofreció Tooyama, sacando tres platos pese a que Ryuuzaki no le dio alguna indicación.

Ryoma no recordaba haber visto a Tooyama colaborando tanto en casa, pero Ryuuzaki aceptó su asistencia con una sonrisa tranquila, como si ni siquiera estuviese sorprendida.

—Solo falta la salsa —comentó ella poco después, una vez sirvió la comida, y de nuevo, Tooyama fue directamente a la despensa y sacó una botella pequeña de salsa soya, la cual entregó a Ryuuzaki en cuestión de segundos.

—¡Aquí está!

¿Qué había pasado en cinco días?

Ese interrogante lo dejó con un incómodo vacío que no le permitió hacer más que observar la inusual escena, con Tooyama llevando los platos mientras Ryuuzaki se encargaba de servir las bebidas.

—Ryoma-kun —dijo Ryuuzaki de repente, sonando dudosa—, ¿ya comiste o...?

Caer en cuenta de que se había quedado de lado pese a que todo ya estaba listo era vergonzoso, mas Ryoma fingió indiferencia dirigiéndose despacio a la barra y tomó asiento.

—No —replicó mientras examinaba el plato frente a él—. Y esto se ve bien.

—No solo bien, delicioso —remarcó Tooyama, ya con los palitos en mano para disfrutar el primer bocado.

Aunque Ryoma no pensaba decir en voz alta que Tooyama tenía razón, internamente Ryoma no pudo contradecirlo una vez probó la comida y la extraña sensación que lo había invadido minutos atrás pronto quedó en el olvido, siendo remplazada por el gusto de estar en casa.

Incluso la conversación, siempre avivada por Tooyama, se le antojó agradable, aun si las miradas que Tooyama le estaba lanzando de cuando en cuando prometían una interrupción a la tranquilidad en cualquier momento.

—¿Y no nos vas a contar nada? —cuestionó Tooyama finalmente, una vez gran parte de la comida desapareció de los platos.

Ryoma se encogió de hombros, sintiéndose de suficiente buen humor como para responder a la poco clara pregunta.

—No estuvo mal.

Por unos segundos, Tooyama lo observó expectante y luego suspiró de manera exagerada.

—Siempre es así —se quejó—. Siempre me toca preguntarle a algún entrenador si quiero enterarme de algo tras un torneo.

Y eso era culpa de Tooyama, quien solía actuar como si esperase que él le diese un recuento completo, cosa que Ryoma consideraba un sinsentido.

Ryuuzaki lució pensativa y pasados unos segundos, preguntó:  
—¿Cómo te fue?

Si Tooyama llegaba a aprender de ella, quizás la próxima vez él incluso le contestaría con más detalles, decidió Ryoma, prefiriendo el sencillo interrogante de Ryuuzaki que la infinita curiosidad de Tooyama.

—Gané —informó con simpleza.

Ryuuzaki no lució sorprendida, pero su alegría al escucharlo fue sincera, al igual que las palabras de felicitación que le dedicó.

—Lo sabía —afirmó Tooyama con una amplia sonrisa, mas frunció el ceño tras unos segundos—. ¿Y?

—¿Ves? —decidió decirle Ryoma a Ryuuzaki, seguro de que la chica entendería a qué se refería. La risa que Ryuuzaki dejó escapar e intentó disimular inmediatamente después probó que sí lo hizo.

—¡Eso es lo que yo debería decir! —rebatió Tooyama, fulminándolo con la mirada.

—Algunas personas siempre cuentan cada detalle —añadió Ryoma, ignorando a Tooyama a favor de advertirle a Ryuuzaki de lo que podía esperar en un futuro, pues Tooyama parecía incapaz de callarse tras un torneo y quizás por eso era que esperaba lo mismo de los demás.

Aunque Tooyama le reclamó por ese indirecto pero poco sutil comentario, la en apariencia eterna alegría del pelirrojo volvió a hacerse notar en poco tiempo y el resto de la noche transcurrió sin ninguna otra extrañeza.


	4. Chapter 4

—Deberían hacerlo aquí.

Que Tooyama dijese eso con un exasperado suspiro, en vez de hablar con entusiasmo sobre el torneo al que asistiría en unos días, no tenía ningún sentido, por lo que Ryoma lo observó con incredulidad, casi esperando que Tooyama añadiese algo que indicase que estaba hablando de un tema diferente.

En vez de eso, Tooyama volvió a suspirar y jugó con la comida que todavía le quedaba en el plato.

Eso tampoco era normal.

En las noches, comer juntos en medio de una charla jovial, casi siempre avivada por Tooyama, quien comía a la misma velocidad que hablaba, se había vuelto algo cercano a una rutina que Ryoma había llegado a apreciar tanto como los partidos para terminar el día con Tooyama.

Ver eso interrumpido era tan extraño que Ryoma mismo dejó de comer, prefiriendo examinar a Tooyama con atención. El pelirrojo había apoyado un codo sobre la mesa y lucía carente de apetito, algo inaudito tratándose de él.

—Dura una semana, ¿cierto? —preguntó Ryuuzaki, pensativa.

Tooyama asintió con la cabeza, confirmando que su afirmación previa —y su falta de ánimo— estaban relacionadas con el próximo torneo.

—Si no pierdes antes de la final —comentó Ryoma, ganándose una mirada irritada de Tooyama.

—¡Claro que voy a ganar! —afirmó con renovada energía y lo señaló con su tenedor—. Apuesto a que volveré con el trofeo.

—¿Y si no? —Ryoma sonrió con arrogancia, más a gusto con el giro que había dado la conversación.

Por unos segundos, Tooyama pareció distraído pensando en algo y finalmente dejó el cubierto sobre la mesa, se enderezó y dijo con total seriedad:  
—Probaré ese jugo.

Ryoma no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces.

—Trato.

—¿Jugo? —intervino Ryuuzaki, luciendo deseosa de encontrar el hilo de la conversación—. ¿El de Inui-senpai?

—Hace un tiempo me mandó una receta —explicó Ryoma.

Aunque desde eso habían trascurrido meses, Ryoma todavía no sentía que comprendía qué había motivado a Inui a enviarle un largo correo electrónico sobre las necesidades de un atleta y las razones por las que su más reciente invención podía ayudarlo a cubrirlas.

Semejaba más a algún tipo de propaganda que un mensaje de un conocido, mas la receta con la que lo había concluido probaba que provenía del verdadero y único Inui Sadaharu, quien parecía seguir tan obsesionado con sus cocciones como lo había hecho en su época en Seigaku.

Compartir el horror con la persona más cercana —Tooyama— había sido un acto de reflejo que lo había llevado a olvidar borrar el correo y ahora, Ryoma se alegraba de haberlo conservado. Si bien no planeaba seguir la recomendación de tomar "un vaso cada mañana" sin importar qué, la idea de usarlo en retos como este se le antojaba divertida.

—El que probé antes era horrible. —Fue evidente que mencionarlo bastó para transmitirle el terror que causaba tan desagradable sabor, pues Tooyama se estremeció visiblemente y luego tomó su tenedor una vez más, como si quisiese borrar el mal recuerdo con el mucho más agradable sabor de la cena preparada por Ryuuzaki.

—Eran... famosos en Seigaku —dijo Ryuuzaki, sonando más educada de lo que ameritaba al hablar de aquellas infames bebidas—, pero nunca los probé.

—¡Ni lo hagas! —exclamó Tooyama, luciendo asustado ante la sola posibilidad de que Ryuuzaki lo hiciese en un futuro.

—Es lo mejor —lo respaldó Ryoma de inmediato. Esos jugos habían noqueado a un notorio número de tenistas de todas las edades y sospechaba que Ryuuzaki, tan delicada como era, no lograría sobrevivirlo de mejor manera.

—¡Y por eso no perderé!

—¿Solo por eso?

Su provocación pareció ser el último empujón que necesitaba Tooyama para recuperarse por completo y el ruidoso y animado ambiente volvió a instalarse en el ambiente.

Eso no cambió en los siguientes días e incluso cuando llegó la fecha de partir, Tooyama no pronunció ninguna otra queja sobre tener que irse.

En lugar de eso, esa mañana bajó ya preparado, desayunó en un santiamén y los instó a acompañarlo hasta la puerta a despedirlo.

—Ya verás, Koshimae —prometió Tooyama, mirándolo con seriedad a los ojos, antes de dirigirse con una sonrisa a Ryuuzaki—. Sakuno-chan, te dedicaré mi trofeo.

—¿Eh? —La sorpresa de Ryuuzaki fue evidente, mas no fue lo suficiente para que no expresase el titubeo que le produjo la idea de Tooyama—. Pero...

—Aunque sería mejor si estuvieran en la final... —continuó Tooyama sin dejar de sonreír y acomodó su par de maletas en sus hombros—. Bueno, ¡volveré pronto! —Sin más, Tooyama echó a correr hacia el lugar donde el taxi que lo llevaría al aeropuerto lo estaba esperando, demostrando su eterna energía.

—¿No debería decir lo contrario? —preguntó Ryoma en voz alta, pero Tooyama no pareció alcanzar a oírlo. Todo indicaba que a pesar de su desanimo previo, Tooyama ya estaba concentrado en el torneo y su única fijación era ir y jugar. Mejor.

A su lado, Ryuuzaki dejó escapar una corta risa y a pesar de que cuando Ryoma giró a verla ella se acalló, luciendo avergonzada, le sonrió sin lucir tranquila tras el segundo que le tomó reponerse.

—¿Tampoco mostrarán los partidos de Tooyama-kun? —cuestionó de repente, una vez Ryoma cerró la puerta y quedaron solos junto a Karupin.

—¿Tampoco? —repitió, más curioso que confundido.

Inexplicablemente, Ryuuzaki se sonrojó, mas asintió con su cabeza.

—T-Tooyama-kun me dijo que usualmente ni siquiera graban torneos pequeños, como en el que participaste —pronunció con rapidez—. Es una lástima, hace mucho que no los veo competir...

—Nosotros siempre jugamos en serio —interrumpió Ryoma.

Ryuuzaki se había quedado a verlos jugar más de una noche y aun si rara vez hacían más de un set, si es que terminaban uno en primer lugar, Ryoma consideraba esos enfrentamientos algo tan real como cualquier partido en un torneo y le costaba creer que Ryuuzaki no se hubiese dado cuenta.

—Lo sé, pero... —Aunque Ryuuzaki no pareció tomarse mal su comentario, ladeó su cabeza como si estuviese pensando cómo explicar lo que quería decir—. Creo que extraño ver los torneos de antes...

En cierta forma, Ryoma también los echaba de menos.

Tener una meta tan tangible, como una victoria en particular, traía una diversión que estaba ausente en los constantes entrenamientos y torneos de poca importancia que eran más una pequeña prueba que una verdadera montaña que tenía que escalar para llegar a la cima.

—No estaban mal —aceptó Ryoma, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Eran increíbles.

La sonrisa con la que Ryuuzaki terminó esas palabras era brillante y Ryoma no supo que más añadir salvo pronunciar un pensativo «hmm» que marcó el fin de la conversación y trajo consigo un pesado silencio.

Ryuuzaki pareció notarlo de inmediato, pues se movió en su lugar, nerviosa, e hizo un gesto poco claro hacia el fondo del corredor.

—Lo siento, Ryoma-kun, tengo que...

Notar que se habían quedado hablando junto a la puerta de entrada hizo reaccionar a Ryoma más que la poca clara explicación de Ryuuzaki para excusarse e ir a hacer lo que fuese que tuviera que hacer, pero Ryoma no se detuvo a pensar mucho al respecto pues la ausencia de Tooyama no cambiaba nada.

Él iría a la academia y pasaría gran parte del día entrenando, Ryuuzaki continuaría con las diligencias varias de su universidad y por la noche comerían juntos con la tranquila compañía de Karupin y una vez Tooyama regresara, él se uniría a esa rutina que habían establecido.

Esa misma noche, sin embargo, Ryoma se dio cuenta de que no sería así.

Si bien la ausencia de su usual oponente era algo para lo que había estado preparado y que lo llevó a terminar la tarde tomando una siesta acompañado por Karupin, la diferencia durante la cena fue evidente.

Ni siquiera el que Karupin maullase pidiendo algo del pescado que estaban comiendo llenó los silencios que a ratos se instalaron en el lugar, pese a que Ryuuzaki le preguntó sobre su entrenamiento y luego de que Ryoma le contestó, ella le contó un poco sobre su día, incluyendo el que esa noche se había perdido en el camino de regreso.

Que Tooyama no estuviese era, sin duda, la razón, o quizá una parte de ella. Había también cierta tensión, cierto nerviosismo en las sonrisas de Ryuuzaki y...

—¿Estás bien, Ryoma-kun? —cuestionó Ryuuzaki con un claro deje de preocupación una vez se levantó de la mesa tras comer, luciendo indecisa al estar de pie, con la vajilla que había usado en mano y observándolo como si no quisiese perderlo de vista hasta recibir una respuesta.

Esa pregunta había salido de la nada. Ryoma solo pudo parpadear, confundido, mas pronto decidió no darle importancia.

Tal vez estaba más cansado después de entrenar de lo usual debido a las altas temperaturas del día y si era así, Tooyama no tenía nada que ver con la extrañeza de la noche.

—Como siempre —afirmó, contento con la explicación que había encontrado, y abandonó su asiento para arrebatarle el plato—. Yo me encargo.

* * *

Dos días después, Ryoma tuvo que aceptar consigo mismo que se había equivocado al culpar al calor.

Aun si en la academia todo seguía como de costumbre, en casa no era igual.

Sin Tooyama, las antes animadas noches se habían convertido en algo tedioso en las que ninguna charla parecía llegar lejos y la tranquilidad parecía abandonar a Ryuuzaki en esos momentos, llevándola incluso a removerse inquieta en su silla y apartar a ratos la mirada mientras hablaban.

Eso era, de por sí, irritante, y no tener más que una pared como contrincante tampoco estaba ayudando a contrarrestar eso.

—¿Cómo crees que vaya Tooyama-kun? —dijo Ryuuzaki al final de la tercera noche, una vez Ryoma volvió de la cancha, a donde había ido poco después de comer.

—No ha regresado. Por lo menos no ha perdido. —Eso era tan obvio que debería ser innecesario decirlo y quizá Ryuuzaki lo notó, pues asintió con el bochorno escrito en su rostro.

—Si, tienes razón.

Algo en el tono de Ryuuzaki y en la forma en que le deseó buenas noches rápidamente le dejó la impresión de que le debía una disculpa, pero Ryoma no tuvo ninguna oportunidad de hacerlo y el día siguiente, cuando Ryuuzaki lo saludó con normalidad, descartó la necesidad de ello.

A pesar de eso, solo unas pocas horas más tarde, en el instante exacto en que regresó a casa, se encontró recordándolo.

Ryuuzaki ya estaba ahí, mas a diferencia de otros días parecía haber estado aguardando por él, pues abandonó su asiento en la sala y tras saludarlo se acercó hasta quedar parada frente a él.

—¿Te gustaría...? —Ryuuzaki mordió su labio inferior, fijó su vista en el suelo y no dijo más.

Ryoma la observó, esperando a que ella terminase lo que fuese que quería preguntarle.

—V-voy a hacer la comida —explicó Ryuuzaki al fin, hablando de manera rápida, y tras una pausa para tomar aire, alzó su mirada—. ¿Quieres algo en especial?

Aunque Ryoma estaba seguro de que había pensando en más de un plato días atrás, charlando con Tooyama, luego de unos segundos su mente no le ofreció ni una sola idea, tal vez porque era demasiado temprano para que su apetito lo hiciese querer algo.

—No realmente.

—Oh. —A pesar de sonar decepcionada, Ryuuzaki hizo un esfuerzo por sonreírle antes de dar media vuelta—. Voy a ver entonces que...

Sentirse culpable _de nuevo_ , en esta ocasión por no causarle trabajo adicional con alguna petición, carecía de sentido, al igual que tener la sensación de que Ryuuzaki había querido decir algo más y junto a lo sucedido la noche anterior logró agriar el ánimo de Ryoma y hacerlo agradecer lo poco que faltaba para que Tooyama regresara.

Una vez lo hiciese, Ryuuzaki volvería a la normalidad, ¿no?

En dos días podría saberlo.

* * *

La espera se le antojó eterna, pese a que no hubo ningún otro incidente y cuando finalmente llegó el último día del torneo, Ryoma solo quería tomar su raqueta y recibir a Tooyama con un partido.

—¿Crees que volverá hoy o mañana? —cuestionó Ryuuzaki cuando llegó a casa y lo encontró junto a Karupin en la sala.

Ryoma miró de reojo el reloj, recordando que las finales de ese tipo de torneos solían ser jugadas cerca al medio día, y en vez de aceptar que había estado preguntándose lo mismo, se encogió de hombros.

—Depende si terminó el partido temprano. —Y si conseguían tiquetes para regresar, o si el entrenador los había comprado de antemano para el día siguiente; y si no había ningún problema en el aeropuerto, o si algún otro imprevisto no los obligaba a esperar más tiempo aun.

—Siempre es así, ¿verdad? —Ryuuzaki mordió su labio por un segundo, luciendo distraída y nerviosa a la vez, al tiempo que dejó su cartera sobre un asiento—. La vez pasada Tooyama-kun también dijo que no estaba seguro de cuándo llegarías...

—Suele serlo.

La conversación pareció morir con eso, mas el sonido de la puerta respondió la primera pregunta de Ryuuzaki e hizo que tanto ella como Ryoma dirigiesen su mirada en dirección del corredor que llevaba a la entrada, aguardando.

Esta vez el silencio era solo expectante, como si incluso antes de que Tooyama dijese una palabra cualquier incomodidad se hubiese desvanecido.

—¡Volví! —anunció Tooyama con un grito y corrió hasta la sala con su trofeo en alto.

Ryuuzaki fue hacia a él para darle la bienvenida con una sonrisa brillante y de reflejo, Ryoma dejó a Karupin en el sofá, se puso de pie sin tomar al raqueta que había dejado a la mano y la siguió, sospechando por el animado saludo que no tendría que buscar la receta del jugo para que Tooyama cumpliese con lo que había apostado.

—Felicitaciones, Tooyama-kun.

Imitando la sonrisa de Ryuuzaki, Tooyama dejó caer sus maletas al suelo al tiempo que estiró sus dos manos para entregarle el trofeo e hizo una pequeña venia.

—Aquí tienes.

Quizás Ryuuzaki había pensado qué hacer con el trofeo dedicado, pues lo recibió con calma y lo sostuvo con cuidado, como si lo considerase realmente valioso pese a ser de un torneo sin ningún renombre y en el que sin duda Tooyama no había sufrido mayores dificultades.

—Podríamos ponerlo... —comenzó, mirando a su alrededor, mas al toparse con los ojos de Ryoma se sonrojó y sacudió su cabeza—. Ryoma-kun, lo siento, debí preguntarte primero...

—¿Por qué no? —interrumpió Ryoma. 

No le molestaba la idea de ponerlo como decoración temporal en una de las varias repisas en las que no había más que algunos libros olvidados y viejas porcelanas que su madre no había llevado con ella a Japón y que Karupin no había tumbado en sus paseos por todos los puntos altos de la casa.

Luciendo aliviada, Ryuuzaki le sonrió en agradecimiento.

Tooyama pareció ser el más contento con la idea y con el hecho de que Ryoma la hubiese aceptado, pues su expresión se iluminó de inmediato y corrió a pasar un brazo por los hombros de Ryoma.

—¡Trae también los tuyos!

—Están en la academia —señaló Ryoma, mirándolo de reojo y sin hacer ningún intento de apartarse, familiarizado ya con esas confianzudas acciones de Tooyama—. Y también van a querer que lleves ese.

Era la tradición, por un lado; y por otro, esos recuerdos de pequeñas victorias podían llegar a ocupar más espacio del que merecían. Solo era cosa de ver los muchos viejos trofeos que Nanjirou había coleccionado antes de jugar profesionalmente y que ahora estaban en alguna caja olvidada en el hogar de los Echizen.

Tenía más sentido llevarlos a un lugar donde eran más apreciados y de paso salvarse de escuchar las indirectas de los entrenadores, quienes no dudaban en mencionar lo mucho que apreciaban poder llevar registro de los logros de sus miembros.

—Déjame celebrar, Koshimae —lo reprendió Tooyama con su ceño ligeramente fruncido, mas esa expresión desapareció de su rostro en cuanto Ryuuzaki sugirió dónde colocarlo, cosa que hizo una vez Ryoma y Tooyama lo aprobaron.

Tras eso, Ryuuzaki dio un paso hacia atrás.

—Voy a preparar...

—Nop, hoy no —interrumpió Tooyama, alejándose de Ryoma para bloquear el camino de Ryuuzaki y con una delicadeza inusual en él, puso una de sus manos en la espalda de Ryuuzaki para guiarla sin ningún empujón hacia la puerta por la que él había entrada hace poco—. Ven tu también, Koshimae.

—¿Adónde? —Ryoma no se movió, intuyendo la idea de Tooyama pero queriendo saber más al respecto.

—Eso no es lo que importa. —Tooyama se detuvo haciendo un mohín y tras unos segundos, en los que aparentemente había esperado a que Ryoma dejase de resistirse, suspiró y se dirigió a Ryuuzaki con un tono suplicante—. Tú sí me entiendes, ¿cierto, Sakuno-chan?

—Sí. —La sonrisa de Ryuuzaki era alegre y no desapareció cuando giró para ver a Ryoma, pidiéndole con sus ojos que accediera aun antes de decir—: ¿Vamos, Ryoma-kun?

Ryoma fue incapaz de negarse ante la mirada esperanzada de ambos y se dejó arrastrar por Tooyama incluso sin haber escuchado algo concreto, solo tomándose un momento para tomar una chaqueta y su billetera.

—Debimos haber hecho esto la vez pasada —afirmó Tooyama, mirándolo de reojo con una expresión pensativa.

—Y hasta ahora lo piensas.

—Por eso vamos a hacerlo doble —replicó Tooyama sin amedrentarse—. Por Koshimae y por mí.

Ryuuzaki secundó esa idea y Ryoma terminó siguiéndolos sin ninguna reticencia.

Las sonrisas de los otros dos eran contagiosas y que la normalidad estuviese de regreso era algo que, sin duda alguna, merecía una celebración.


	5. Chapter 5

Dos bostezos.

Ese fue el detonador.

Para Ryoma no tenía sentido que así fuese, pues él nunca había ocultado el no ser madrugador y era normal que incluso alguien como Tooyama no estuviese lleno de energía durante todo el día, mas el que ambos bostezaran un par de veces bastó para que uno de los entrenadores físicos de la academia, Rickmers, se acercara a ellos con el ceño fruncido y una serie de preguntas que Ryoma respondió con monosílabos y Tooyama con muchos más detalles de lo que merecían aquellos interrogantes.

Sí, habían estado jugando juntos después de entrenar en la academia; no, rara vez terminaban un set; no, esto no era algo nuevo; sí, a veces se quedaban hasta más tarde que otras.

Según los escuchó, la expresión de Rickmers se ensombreció de tal forma que Ryoma estuvo seguro de qué escucharía y no se equivocó.

—¿Qué estaban pensando? —cuestionó el hombre, masajeando su entrecejo y con un tono más paciente de lo que Ryoma había esperado.

Tooyama hizo una mueca descontenta y replicó, rebelde:  
—No es como si sea algo malo...

Rickmers suspiró y enfocó su mirada en Ryoma, logrando lucir calmo aun cuando era obvio que esa era una fechada.

—¿Y tú también piensas eso, Ryoma?

—Sí —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. ¿Cuál era el problema de que jugaran tenis cuando esa era la razón por la que estaban allí en primer lugar?

—No solo no es malo, es divertido —añadió Tooyama con una amplia sonrisa que Ryoma correspondió de manera automática con una más pequeña pero orgullosa, recordando la noche anterior.

—Y yo gané ayer.

El reclamo no se hizo esperar.

—¡Claro que no! —Tooyama lo señaló con su raqueta, como si quisiese retarlo no solo con palabras por esa afirmación—. Ni siquiera terminamos el último juego y además...

—Cuatro a tres —le recordó Ryoma. Que el juego incompleto hubiese quedado en un quince a quince gracias a la aparición de Ryuuzaki significaba que él había mantenido su ventaja y por lo tanto, había ganado.

—¡Yo tenía la ventaja el otro día, así que no cuenta!

—No más partidos —habló Rickmers antes de que Tooyama pudiese añadir más o Ryoma pudiese contestar—. Y cambiaremos el menú de entrenamiento de ambos.

Ryoma entrecerró sus ojos.

No era como si el entrenador pudiese impedirles jugar si así lo querían y un cambio así más parecía un castigo inmerecido que algo por el beneficio de ambos.

—¡Pero...! —comenzó Tooyama, indignado.

—Sé que no puedo vigilarlos todo el día —interrumpió Rickmers como si hubiese leído la mente de Ryoma y alzó ambas manos en un gesto aplacante—, así que depende de ustedes. ¿Quieren ser los mejores tenistas que ha visto el mundo o retirarse antes de comenzar?

Esa pregunta logró acallar a Tooyama, quien bajó su mirada al tiempo que apretó sus labios, luciendo inusualmente refrenado; y Ryoma mismo no pudo contradecir al entrenador.

La lesión de Tezuka había hecho que muchos dudaran de su futuro en el tenis y no era ningún secreto que excederse había empeorado algo que podría haber sido pasajero, por no mencionar que el temor de que se volviese a repetir continuaba en el horizonte.

Por eso, aun si tanto él como Tooyama no estaban en la misma situación, lo que Rickmers estaba dando a entender estaba muy claro para él: si seguían teniendo partidos cada vez más largos para terminar la noche, tarde o temprano podrían sufrir las consecuencias.

Pese a comprenderlo, Ryoma no pudo evitar su descontento cuando los obligaron a dejar las canchas de la academia y dirigirse al edificio administrativo, donde diferentes entrenadores reaccionaron de manera similar a Rickmers al escuchar lo que ellos habían estado haciendo y les ordenaron una serie de pruebas físicas antes de prometerles que tendrían el nuevo menú de entrenamiento para cada uno de ellos al día siguiente.

Tras eso, ambos se vieron en medio de una tarde libre obligada y sin siquiera la opción de jugar tenis.

—¿Vamos a casa?

Ryoma no vio ningún motivo para contradecir la idea de Tooyama, por lo que luego mirar de reojo las canchas, donde otros miembros de la academia estaban entrenando como acostumbraban, asintió y ambos se dirigieron juntos a su hogar.

Allí, Karupin les dio una bienvenida emocionada, como si el que llegasen mucho más temprano de lo normal fuese una buena sorpresa para él y no dudó en hacerse un ovillo en el regazo de Ryoma en cuanto él se sentó en la sala.

Dejando escapar un sonoro suspiro, Tooyama lo imitó al dejarse caer en otro asiento, desde el que era posible ver la puerta trasera, hacia la cual dirigió su mirada con una expresión desolada.

Las exageraciones de Tooyama eran tan comunes que aunque el camino a casa había transcurrido en tranquilidad, Ryoma estaba seguro de que el pelirrojo comenzaría a quejarse ruidosamente en cualquier momento, mas eso no sucedió o si lo hizo, fue después de que él cerrase los ojos y cayese dormido.

Qué tan larga fue su siesta era algo que Ryoma no sabía, pero cuando volvió a abrir los ojos la luz del día había sido remplazada por la oscuridad parcial del ocaso y un sonido metálico que identificó de inmediato como el de un juego de llaves se encargó de sacarlo de su somnolencia.

—¡Sakuno-chanl! —exclamó Tooyama desde el segundo piso, sin duda atraído por el ruido de la puerta, y bajó corriendo las escaleras en dirección a la entrada.

Con mucha menos prisa y siendo liderado por Karupin, quien también se dirigió a la entrada de la casa para saludar a la chica, Ryoma recorrió el corredor conteniendo un bostezo.

—¡Podrías habernos dicho para que te ayudáramos!

El reclamo de Tooyama cobró sentido para Ryoma en cuanto pudo ver a Ryuuzaki, quien había dejado sus llaves en la puerta para intentar asir las cinco bolsas plásticas que había dejado en el suelo.

—No es tanto —aseguró Ryuuzaki, luciendo agradecida a pesar de su leve objeción cuando Tooyama le arrebató tres de las bolsas antes de que ella pudiese hacer algo para evitarlo.

De manera automática, Ryoma se adelantó para apoderarse de las bolsas restantes, sin ningún deseo de quedarse atrás.

—Yo puedo llevar esto.

—Pero... —Ryuuzaki los observó, luciendo cada vez más avergonzada.

—Ni siquiera pesa —afirmó Tooyama, andando ya en dirección a la cocina para dejar allí lo que Ryuuzaki había comprado.

—Exacto.

Pese a que tardó unos segundos, Ryuuzaki cerró la puerta y fue tras ellos con palabras de agradecimiento, las cuales repitió cuando ambos terminaron ofreciéndose por ayudarla a guardar los ingredientes varios que había traído, añadiendo instrucciones cuando Tooyama comenzó a preguntar dónde quería poner una cosa u otra, mas al final eso fue remplazado por una serie de miradas pensativas que culminaron en un simple interrogante:  
—¿Pasó algo?

Por un momento, Ryoma intercambió una mirada con Tooyama.

¿Qué había hecho que Ryuuzaki se diese cuenta de que había algo fuera de lo normal? ¿El que no estuviesen en la cancha?

—¡No te imaginas lo injusto que fue!

Ryoma asintió con su cabeza y dejó que Tooyama relatase todo el incidente con pelos y señales, atrapando la atención de Ryuuzaki, cuya expresión se tornó comprensiva una vez escuchó el dictamen de los entrenadores.

—¿No creen que, si les piden permiso...? —sugirió, mirándolos a ambos luciendo expectante.

—Lo dudo —replicó Ryoma de inmediato, aunque al notar la decepción de Ryuuzaki, añadió—: al menos por ahora.

—Yep... —suspiró Tooyama, mas tras unos segundos de pensar en ello pareció cambiar de idea, pues volvió a sonreír como no lo había hecho desde que Rickmers les había prohibido seguir jugando juntos durante la noche—, pero podría funcionar. Intentémoslo en unos días, Koshimae.

Seguro de que no perderían nada intentándolo, Ryoma aceptó la idea.

* * *

Aunque los entrenadores cumplieron con su palabra y ambos pudieron volver a usar sus raquetas el día siguiente, el cambio traído por la prohibición impuesta no pasó desapercibido para Ryoma.

En parte era culpa de Tooyama y sus miradas añorantes en dirección a la cancha y también el hecho de que en su búsqueda de pasar el rato, los ofreció a ambos como ayudantes de Ryuuzaki.

En un comienzo, la chica protestó, extrañamente sonrojada, mas fue incapaz de frenar la insistencia de Tooyama y el que Ryoma no se negara, primero porque Tooyama no le dio ninguna oportunidad de hacerlo y luego porque tras pensárselo no vio razón para ello, la llevó a aceptar y darles instrucciones sin peder el color de su rostro.

El que ambos terminasen compitiendo por encargarse más rápido que el otro de las tareas que Ryuuzaki les asignó causó un par de accidentes el primer día, ambos por culpa de Tooyama, pero a pesar de eso lograron tener la cena lista en tiempo record y la sonrisa de Ryuuzaki cuando les agradeció se le antojó a Ryoma más brillante que de costumbre.

Que tras varios días así, trabajando juntos, los tres pasaran más tiempo de lo usual en la sala, fue lo que reconfirmó el cambio.

Un par de veces fue viendo televisión por sugerencia de Tooyama, según él porque otro de los miembros de la academia le había recomendado algunas películas; pero las demás carecieron de plan previo y las conversaciones que acompañaron esas noches fueron casuales, mas suficientes para que no notaran qué tan tarde era en más de una ocasión.

Pasada una semana, sin embargo, Ryuuzaki abandonó el lugar en cuanto acabaron de comer.

¿Por qué?

La expresión confundida de Tooyama probaba que tal cosa también lo había tomado de sorpresa, pero aunque el pelirrojo mantuvo su ceño fruncido todo el tiempo mientras ambos lavaron los platos, no pronunció ninguna idea sobre la posible razón de ello ni se quejó en voz alta y Ryoma prefirió no darle cuerda, consciente de que él mismo no tenía ninguna teoría al respecto.

Por suerte, la curiosidad no llegó a llevarlo a ser el primero en mencionarlo, ya que tras unos minutos, luego de que él y Tooyama se sentaran en el sofá sin ponerse de acuerdo sobre esperar un rato allí, Ryuuzaki regresó del segundo piso con sus manos ocupadas con lo que parecía ser una carpeta delgada con algunos papeles.

—¿Ryoma-kun, podrías...? —Ryuuzaki alzó un poco lo que llevaba, luciendo indecisa al tiempo que le dedicó una mirada esperanzada—. Si estás ocupado, no importa, puedo usar un diccionario...

Tooyama, entrometido como siempre, se acercó a la chica tras levantarse de un salto y guió a Ryuuzaki hacia el sofá a la vez que cuestionó:  
—¿Qué es, Sakuno-chan?

La respuesta de Ryuuzaki fue mostrarles con claridad lo que resultó ser un extenso formulario, el cual pedía mucho más que los datos usuales y cuyas últimas preguntas, todas relacionadas con los planes futuros de Ryuuzaki en la facultad, requerían respuestas más completas que un par de palabras.

Entendiendo, Ryoma examinó los únicos espacios que Ryuuzaki todavía no había llenado y asintió con su cabeza.

— _You still have lots more to work on_ —dijo a pesar de eso, sin moverse para evitar que Ryuuzaki lo malinterpretase y creyese que no planeaba ayudarla.

— _I... I know._

A pesar de esa tímida respuesta, una vez pusieron manos a la obra quedó claro que aunque Ryuuzaki tenía dudas, sabía lo que estaba haciendo y que incluso necesitaba menos ayuda de lo que ella misma parecía creer.

—Gracias —dijo una vez la última casilla quedó contestada—. Creo que todavía no habría terminado si lo hubiese hecho sola.

Si bien Tooyama solo había participado como observador durante todo el proceso, respondió, antes que Ryoma, que eso no era cierto. Si era porque realmente había estado poniendo atención o porque, como parecía acostumbrar, no desaprovechaba oportunidad para halagar a la chica, era algo de lo que Ryoma no estaba seguro, mas decidió no darle importancia.

Ese detalle, sin embargo, volvió a su mente dos días después, cuando Tooyama le sonrió a Ryuuzaki en cuanto terminaron de comer y dijo:  
—Sakuno-chan, mañana termino temprano así que puedo acompañarte.

Aunque Ryoma entendió de inmediato que Tooyama estaba hablando de la compra semanal de ingredientes de Ryuuzaki, el repentino ofrecimiento de Tooyama fue una sorpresa y lo dejó incapaz de hacer más que prestar atención a la conversación. Ryuuzaki, en cambio, sonrió como si no fuese algo inesperado.

—¿Estás seguro? —dijo sin sonar realmente titubeante—. Puedo hacerlo sola cuando regrese...

—Nop, siempre te dejamos todo, es justo que también ayudemos —insistió Tooyama e hizo un puchero—. ¿A no ser que no quieras que vaya contigo?

—No, no es eso... —Ryuuzaki enfatizó sus palabras negando con su cabeza sin perder su sonrisa y tras eso, la charla se dirigió a ponerse de acuerdo en el lugar y la hora en la que se reunirían.

—¿Koshimae, y tú?

—¿Yo qué? —Ryoma replicó con brusquedad. Él no se había ofrecido, ni había sido su idea y que Tooyama interrumpiese el tema para hablarle no tenía sentido.

—¿Hasta qué horas tienes que entrenar?

—Mucho más tarde —contestó Ryoma con impaciencia. Los entrenadores habían hecho obvio que no querían que tuviesen una rutina similar, sin duda para darles menos oportunidades de jugar juntos, cosa que Tooyama debería saber eso tan bien como él, y a la hora a la que planeaban encontrarse él no estaría siquiera preparándose para salir de la academia.

Tooyama no pareció siquiera notar su tono, pues se limitó a asentir y le sonrió a Ryuuzaki.

—Entonces seremos tú y yo, Sakuno-chan.

Pese a que Ryuuzaki le dirigió una mirada inquieta a Ryoma, correspondió una vez más la sonrisa de Tooyama y con eso quedaron confirmados los planes de ambos y Ryoma, queriendo no darle importancia a la situación, decidió irse a dormir temprano.

No era como si fuese su problema lo que Tooyama y Ryuuzaki quisiesen hacer.


	6. Chapter 6

Pese a haber acordado que pedir permiso pronto no serviría de nada, pasada una semana Tooyama intentó hacer justo eso en cuanto se cruzaron con Rickmers una mañana en la que llegaron juntos a la academia, preguntando sin ningún titubeo y de una manera tan casual que no parecía algo planeado.

Rickmers no lució sorprendido ante la pregunta.

A su pesar, Ryoma se encontró aguardando con interés por la respuesta y decidido a culpar a Tooyama por su impaciencia si recibían un «no», pero, para su suerte y en contra de lo que esperaba habiendo pasado tan poco tiempo desde la prohibición, no fue negativa.

—¿Podemos...? —buscó confirmar Tooyama, como si no pudiese creer lo que acababa de escuchar. 

—Una vez a la semana —les advirtió Rickmers, observándolos con una expresión seria—. Y solo cuando no se estén preparando para un torneo.

Eso era sin duda mejor que nada. Agradecido, Ryoma hizo un gesto con su cabeza en dirección al entrenador y contuvo una sonrisa.

—¡La idea de Sakuno-chan funcionó! —celebró Tooyama aun antes de que el entrenador se alejara, palmoteando la espalda de Ryoma.

Poniendo sus ojos en blanco ante la exagerada reacción de Tooyama, Ryoma reacomodó su gorra y contestó con un tono neutro:  
—Sí.

Su falta de evidente entusiasmo pareció frenar el del pelirrojo, pues éste hizo una mueca irritada y lo fulminó con su mirada.

—Koshimae —se quejó—, deberías verte más contento.

—¿Quién dice que no lo estoy?

Y estaba diciendo la verdad.

Si bien no estaba saltando de felicidad, algo mucho más propio de Tooyama que de él, la perspectiva de volver a jugar contra Tooyama regularmente para finalizar el día bastaba para hacerlo ansiar el momento e incluso le provocó cierta sensación de alivio, a pesar de que el porqué de ello era algo de lo que Ryoma no estaba seguro.

—Bueno, una vez te gane esta noche vamos a celebrar.

—Yo seré el ganador.

Como era de esperarse, Tooyama lo riñó por su afirmación, mas cuando se despidieron para dirigirse el uno a las canchas y el otro al gimnasio para seguir sus respectivos menús de entrenamiento, lo hizo con una sonrisa y gritando que esta sería la noche.

El buen ánimo de Tooyama no pareció disminuir durante el día, pues aunque terminó su rutina mucho antes que Ryoma, lo esperó en la academia para regresar juntos, expresando abiertamente su impaciencia con su constante sonrisa y removiéndose incluso en el asiento del auto, como si permanecer inmóvil cuando estaba próximo a tener un buen partido fuese imposible.

Su emoción solo disminuyó en el momento en que llegaron a casa y encontraron a Ryuuzaki, quien escuchó la buena noticia con una sonrisa tranquila a pesar de que el semblante de Tooyama delataba que él había caído en cuenta de algo y eso le impedía seguir tan contento.

Ryoma se podía hacer una idea de qué era y se resumía en una palabra: Ryuuzaki.

Fue evidente lo dividido que estaba Tooyama entre pasar tiempo con Ryuuzaki e interrumpir eso para jugar un partido de tenis por la forma en que, mientras hablaba, pasó su mirada por intervalos entre Ryoma y Ryuuzaki, claramente poco a gusto de tener que elegir entre ellos.

—Está bien —aseguró Ryuuzaki, aparentemente entendiendo bien lo que estaba haciendo dudar a Tooyama—. Vayan, haré algo especial.

Tener la aprobación de Ryuuzaki no hizo que la reticencia de Tooyama desapareciera por completo y si bien minutos después se dirigió a la cancha con su raqueta en mano, lo hizo con pasos lentos y dirigiendo miradas hacia atrás, obviamente todavía pensando en Ryuuzaki y en el hecho de que la habían dejado sola en lugar de ayudarla como se había vuelto costumbre.

Ryoma no pensaba hacer lo mismo.

Si solo iban a jugar una vez a la semana ahora, tenían que aprovecharlo.

Para ello no podían distraerse por la fuerza de un hábito que siempre había tenido una fecha límite y si Tooyama no iba a concentrarse como debía, Ryoma lo haría arrepentirse de ello y lo haría pagar por la decepción que le provocaría no tener un buen oponente.

Pero por suerte eso no ocurrió.

La mueca desanimada de Tooyama se convirtió en una sonrisa en medio del primer rally en el que se enfrentaron tras el primer servicio, momento desde el que ambos se vieron obligados a esforzarse para contestar cada bola.

—¡Extrañaba esto! —exclamó tras conseguir un punto (treinta a quince), alzando sus dos brazos sobre su cabeza en celebración.

En respuesta, Ryoma sonrió antes de señalarlo con su raqueta y recordarle que seguía siendo su turno de servir, no de hablar.

Él también había echado de menos estos juegos, pues aunque no era inusual que compitiera contra alguno de los otros tenistas en la academia, no solo ninguno era tan bueno e impredecible como Tooyama, sino que los entrenadores siempre convertían a esos partidos en un entrenamiento con una meta específica en lugar de un enfrentamiento real.

Luchar por cada punto contra un oponente que se lo tomaba tan en serio como si fuese la final de un Gran Slam era mucho, mucho mejor.

A pesar de eso, Tooyama continuó dirigiendo su vista entre punto y punto al camino que venía de la casa y Ryoma mismo se encontró aguardando por una reacción de Tooyama que indicara que Ryuuzaki se estaba acercando o que incluso ya estaba allí, observándolos en silencio.

—¿Crees que falta mucho? —cuestionó Tooyama luego del cuarto juego (dos iguales).

No era ninguna sorpresa que Tooyama decidiese sacar el tema, evidenciando que por mucho que se enfocara en cada punto, todavía estaba pensando en Ryuuzaki.

Ryoma se encogió de hombros.

—Quién sabe.

Y de hecho tampoco importaba.

Él sabía tan bien como Tooyama que la chica iría a buscarlos en cuanto estuviese todo listo y que lo haría con una sonrisa brillante y tranquila, tal como luego charlaría con ellos sin dejar de sonreír.

Que ocurriese antes y no después no alteraba nada y eso debería bastar para que jugaran en vez de hablar al respecto.

—Koshimae... —lo reprendió Tooyama, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido y uno de sus brazos en jarra.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Ryoma desconcertado, reacomodando la gorra sobre su cabeza.

Tooyama volvió a dirigir su vista a la distancia por un segundo, manteniendo sus labios apretados, tras lo cual puso su atención de nuevo en Ryoma y abrió su boca, tomando una bocanada de aire como si se estuviese preparando para decir algo importante.

—Sabes —pronunció con un tono resuelto, sus ojos brillantes y fijos en los de Ryoma—, también me gusta Sakuno-chan.

_¿Qué?_

Ryoma no volvió a repetir su interrogante, aun cuando era lo único en lo que podía pensar y lo demostró manteniéndose en silencio, solo enfrentando la mirada de Tooyama mientras esperaba algo que lo ayudara a comprender la extraña confesión.

—Y —continuó Tooyama sin siquiera parpadear— no voy a no hacer nada.

Los labios de Tooyama se curvaron en una sonrisa tras eso.

Ryoma, por su parte, solo pudo fruncir el ceño.

No era extraño que lo que Tooyama dijese no tuviese sentido; sin embargo, había algo en esa declaración que era más absurdo de lo usual y Ryoma ni siquiera podía precisar el porqué de eso, mas tampoco se sentía capaz de olvidarse del tema y regresar al partido.

De hecho ni siquiera sabía qué decir.

Para bien o para mal, tampoco tuvo ninguna oportunidad de pensar en algo para volver al juego y alejarse de lo que fuese que Tooyama acababa de causar, pues el que la sonrisa de Tooyama creciera y el apenas audible sonido de pasos en el camino delató la llegada de Ryuuzaki aun antes de que Tooyama comenzara a saltar, moviendo su mano derecha en un saludo exagerado.

—¡Sakuno-chan!

—¿Interrumpo? —preguntó Ryuuzaki.

Cuando Ryoma giró en sus talones para verla, notó que la chica estaba mordiendo su labio inferior y mirándolos con obvia curiosidad. 

Si eso se debía a que los había escuchado o a que le extrañaba el que no estuviesen en medio de un punto era algo que Ryoma no sabía y tampoco quería confirmar.

—Nop, no, claro que no —replicó Tooyama sin perder su buen humor, aparentemente sin ninguna preocupación en mente.

Ryuuzaki asintió con su cabeza y dirigió su vista al piso por un corto momento, tras lo cual volvió a observarlos.

—Todavía no está listo —les informó, cerrando sus dedos en el borde de las largas mangas del saco que estaba vistiendo—, pero pensé que... como hace varios días no pueden jugar...

—Y querías vernos —finalizó Ryoma, impaciente.

Con un nuevo gesto con su cabeza, Ryuuzaki les hizo saber que Ryoma estaba en lo cierto. Tooyama dio un nuevo salto, emocionado.

—¡Te mostraremos un gran partido! —aseguró Tooyama, haciéndole gesto para indicarle que se acercara al costado de la cancha en lugar de quedarse en el camino, cosa que Ryuuzaki hizo hasta quedar en el área donde habría una silla para jueces normalmente—. Pero deberíamos traer una silla, o una banca —continuó Tooyama—. Antes no importaba porque solo éramos Koshimae y yo, pero ahora...

—Dos iguales —interrumpió Ryoma, dirigiéndose a la esquina del lado de su cancha—. Es mi servicio.

—Y ya verás cómo voy a ganar este juego.

Pese a lo muy interesado que parecía estar en hablar con Ryuuzaki, Tooyama corrió de inmediato hasta quedar en posición y le sonrió.

* * *

Como era costumbre, el enfrentamiento de la noche no llegó a una conclusión (cuatro iguales) y los tres abandonaron la cancha cuando sonó la alarma que Ryuuzaki había programado en su teléfono para saber cuándo debía regresar a encargarse de los últimos preparativos.

—Ya falta poco —dijo Tooyama en el camino a la casa a manera de explicación— así que es mejor que vayamos contigo y te ayudemos en vez de obligarte a venir a buscarnos o hacerte esperar. ¿Cierto, Koshimae?

Ryoma no contestó, mas continuó andando junto a ellos.

Sin un oponente él no tenía ninguna razón para quedarse atrás y comenzaba a sentir hambre, por lo que no iba a acusar a Tooyama de huir para provocarlo y jugar unos puntos más.

Visiblemente titubeante, Ryuuzaki mordió su labio inferior; no obstante, no intentó convencerlos de que podían continuar su partido por un rato más y ya en la cocina les indicó qué hacer, aprovechando la ayuda de ambos para preparar la ensalada mientras ella se ocupaba del resto.

Todo era normal y la cena misma también lo fue, cosa que le permitió que Ryoma olvidara por completo la absurda conversación que había tenido con Tooyama poco tiempo atrás, relajándose en la satisfacción de una buena comida y de la compañía de Karupin, quien decidió dormitar en la sala junto a Ryoma luego de que el gato también terminase de alimentarse.

Pero luego todo cambió.

Tooyama había estado cambiando canales de manera distraída, obviamente sin poner atención a nada de lo que ocurría en la pantalla, mas soltó el control y se levantó de un salto en el momento en que Ryuuzaki bajó por las escaleras.

La chica había desaparecido mientras ellos lavaban los platos y ahora estaba de regreso, vistiendo un recatado pijama de dos piezas y con su cabello húmedo y suelto tras su espalda, el cual estaba cepillando con cuidado.

Era evidente que había ido a darse un baño para finalizar la noche y quizás solo planeaba desearles buenas noches antes de irse a acostar, pero antes de que pudiese decir algo, Tooyama corrió hacia ella.

—¡Sakuno-chan, déjame ayudarte! —exclamó, estirando una mano para quitarle el cepillo de sus manos.

Ryuuzaki no hizo nada para detenerlo, quizás por la sorpresa.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué...? —balbuceó por unos segundos, en los que Tooyama giró tras ella, puso sus manos sobre sus hombros y la empujó hacia la sala sin usar verdadera fuerza—. T-Tooyama-kun, yo puedo...

A pesar de sus protestas, Ryuuzaki no se resistió y tomó asiento en cuanto estuvo frente a uno, antes de que Tooyama la instara a sentarse.

—Pero quiero ayudarte —insistió Tooyama con un puchero.

Ryoma frunció el ceño y acarició la cabeza de Karupin, mirándolos todavía de reojo y notando que Tooyama estaba cepillando con un cuidado inédito en él el cabello de Ryuuzaki y ella estaba tranquila, incluso sonriente, pese a que el comienzo de un sonrojo era visible en sus mejillas.

¿Así que eso era de lo que Tooyama había estado hablando?

Sin siquiera prestarle atención a lo que Tooyama estaba diciendo con un tono animado que causó que Ryuuzaki riera, Ryoma colocó a Karupin sobre un cojín y abandonó la sala sin ningún destino en mente.

Indeciso sobre qué hacer, Ryoma miró hacia las escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones y hacia la puerta que llevaba a la cancha. Al final terminó en la cocina, calentando en una jarra un poco de leche chocolatada.

Lo ayudaría a dormir, decidió y aguardó junto a la estufa a que comenzase a soltar vapor.

La leche estuvo lista en menos tiempo del que le tomó a Tooyama acabar de cepillar la larga cabellera de Ryuuzaki, y al servirla Ryoma notó que el poco que había entibiado no era tan poco como había creído.

No muy contento con su aparente distracción, Ryoma sacó otra taza para el resto, suponiendo que podía dársela a Ryuuzaki en vez de desperdiciarla, mas no bastó para desocupar la jarra; una tercera sí lo hizo.

Con una mueca de descontento, Ryoma se las arregló para llevar los tres pocillos consigo a la sala, donde dejó uno en la mesa baja de esta y le entregó a Ryuuzaki otro.

—Toma. —De manera automática Ryuuzaki cerró sus manos alrededor del objeto y solo un segundo después se fijó en lo que era.

—Oh... —Nuevamente sonrojada, Ryuuzaki observó la taza con la boca abierta por unos segundos antes de alzar su mirada y sonreírle con timidez—. Gracias, Ryoma-kun.

—¡Y te acordaste de mi, Koshimae! —exclamó Tooyama con un sonrisa, señalando el tercer pocillo con la mano en la que tenía el cepillo mientras la otra continuaba sosteniendo un mechón del cabello de Ryuuzaki.

Ryoma puso sus ojos en blanco.

Las exageraciones de Tooyama eran inevitables y también inmerecidas, tanto cuando se quejaba como cuando no.

—Calenté demasiado —se justificó Ryoma, volviendo a su lugar junto a Karupin para tomar allí su bebida, e ignoró los alegres comentarios de Tooyama y la suave risa de Ryuuzaki.


	7. Chapter 7

A pesar de las crecientes atenciones de Tooyama hacia Ryuuzaki, la rutina en la casa que compartían no cambió.

Las noches en las que no podían jugar tenis, en particular, no dejaron de incluir a los tres colaborando en la cocina y luego solían pasar a la sala a una cosa u otra, fuese ver películas o tener conversaciones o hacer algo en lo que Ryuuzaki necesitaba ayuda, cosa para la que Ryoma se ofreció de manera incondicional, pues Ryuuzaki siempre intentaba hacer lo más posible sola antes de siquiera mencionar que estaba teniendo problemas con algún otro formulario o algo más relacionado con su universidad.

Pero en medio de esa creciente familiaridad notar algo extraño era más sencillo.

Cosas como Ryuuzaki hablando por teléfono en voz baja y en inglés eran tan evidentes como el que la chica llegase tarde un par de días, mas Ryoma decidió no hacer ningún comentario al respecto pese a que Tooyama sí lo hizo, preguntándole a Ryoma a susurros si sabía algo.

Ryoma no lo hacía y tampoco planeaba intentar averiguarlo.

Si era algo importante, suponía Ryoma, se enterarían tarde o temprano, al menos si Ryuuzaki no quería ocultarlo.

Y así fue, pues varios días después, apenas terminaron de comer, Ryoma estuvo seguro de que escucharía una explicación.

Ryuuzaki, contrario a otras noches, no abandonó el lugar luego de agradecerles con timidez cuando ellos tomaron se llevaron los platos, sino que permaneció sentada frente a la barra de la cocina y una vez que terminaron, les hizo un gesto como si quisiera que se acercaran.

—Ryoma-kun, Tooyama-kun —los llamó Ryuuzaki, haciendo una pausa para morder su labio inferior, visiblemente nerviosa—. Yo... quería agradecerles por todo.

—¿Qué estás diciendo, Sakuno-chan? —replicó Tooyama, subiendo de un salto a la silla que había ocupado antes—. Si eres tú la que siempre nos estás ayudando.

Ryuuzaki sonrió y negó con su cabeza.

—No tenían que recibirme y sé que todo fue repentino...

—Fue idea de Ryuuzaki-sensei —interrumpió Ryoma, también tomando asiento y conteniéndose de bostezar a causa de la modorra después de comer— y había una habitación disponible. 

Ryoma se encogió de hombros. Las cosas habían resultado bien, aun si nadie las había planeado, por lo que Ryuuzaki no les debía ningún gracias.

—Sí, pero...

—Y así no hubiese habido una, yo habría podido quedarme en el sofá —intervino Tooyama, causando que Ryuuzaki se sonrojara por completo.

—No podría obligarte a hacer algo así. —El bochorno de Ryuuzaki seguía presente, mas solo causó que Tooyama le dedicase una amplia sonrisa.

Ryoma, por su parte, frunció el ceño, comenzando a sentirse más despierto.

Había algo en la conversación que parecía la señal de que la rutina cambiaría por completo y las muchas vueltas que Ryuuzaki estaba dando, ahora con la ayuda de Tooyama, estaba haciendo que ese presentimiento se hiciese más fuerte.

—¿Qué quieres decir, Ryuuzaki? —cuestionó, tajante, luego de un rato.

—Creo... —susurró Ryuuzaki, mas al darse cuenta de lo baja que estaba su voz volvió a comenzar con un volumen un poco más normal—: Creo que encontré dónde vivir.

—¿Qué? —Tooyama la observó con su boca tan abierta como sus ojos, todo buen humor desvaneciéndose de su expresión.

—E-es un apartamento compartido —explicó Ryuuzaki, fijando su vista en la mesa frente a ella y removiéndose en la silla—. Una de las residentes va a mudarse con su novio, así que están buscando a alguien. Todavía no es nada seguro, pero pensé que debía decirles...

Así que era eso.

Ryoma dirigió su atención hacia a la esquina de la cocina, en la que Karupin estaba bebiendo agua, y luego se enderezó en su asiento, volviendo a poner su atención en Ryuuzaki y Tooyama.

—Pero... —Tooyama cerró su boca, la volvió a abrir y repitió lo mismo una vez más, mirando a Ryoma de reojo por un segundo, hasta que finalmente dijo—: ¿Vendrás a visitarnos?

Que Tooyama preguntase algo así en lugar de simplemente decirle que se quedara sorprendió a Ryoma y todo indicaba que a Ryuuzaki también.

—¿Eh? —Ryuuzaki parpadeó un par de veces y finalmente, dubitativa, asintió con su cabeza—. Si... si quieren.

Esa era una mentira.

Incluso viviendo en la misma casa, solo al final del día coincidían regularmente en el lugar.

Una vez Ryuuzaki se mudara, las obligaciones diarias de cada cual los mantendrían ocupados y quizás solo volverían a escuchar algo de ella si ella decidía llamarlos para avisarles que volvería a Japón una vez llegara la hora para ello.

Pero Tooyama no parecía haberse percatado de nada de eso.

—¿Y podremos visitarte? —siguió insistiendo Tooyama, inclinándose sobre el mesón como si quisiera acercarse más a Ryuuzaki.

—¿Creo que sí? —respondió Ryuuzaki, ladeando un poco su cabeza, pensativa—. Tendré que preguntarles a mis compañeras...

—Veo. —Ryoma abandonó su asiento.

Ya había escuchado lo que Ryuuzaki tenía para decir y él no tenía nada para añadir.

Era decisión de Ryuuzaki y de cualquier forma, desde un comienzo había sabido que la estadía de Ryuuzaki con ellos era algo temporal.

—¿A dónde vas, Koshimae? —Tooyama no sonaba contento.

Ryoma no contestó, prefiriendo ir directo por su raqueta y abandonar la casa.

Junto a la cancha había una pared de suficiente altura para practicar su control contra ella y el entrenar de esa forma no era algo que le habían prohibido explícitamente, a diferencia de sus partidos con Tooyama.

Era una buena forma de pasar del tiempo, de gastar la energía que le quedaba antes de ir dormir, y si estaba golpeando con más fuerza de la necesaria, era solo para hacer del ejercicio un reto al necesitar mejores reflejos a pesar de estar controlando la bola a la perfección.

Ryoma pasó varios minutos así, escuchando solo el sonido de cada rebote contra la pared y el piso y el más suave del impacto de la pelota contra el entramado de la raqueta, sin ninguna interrupción hasta que el ruido de pasos de alguien trotando se entremezcló en el ritmo que Ryoma había creado.

Con el ceño fruncido, Ryoma se enfocó por completo en un punto de la pared, decidido a golpearlo de manera consecutiva y no apartar su vista un solo momento para ver quién se estaba acercando.

Él sabía de quien se trataba, al fin de cuentas, y no tenía ninguna razón para estar ahí cuando no podían jugar.

Pese a su determinación de mantenerse concentrado, notó de inmediato el hecho de que el recién llegado se detuvo a pocos pasos de distancia y no musitó palabra alguna, cosa que se le antojó más irritante que cualquier otra opción. 

Sin embargo, Ryoma ni siquiera lo miró de reojo, prefiriendo aguardar a que se rindiera y se fuera o a que decidiese ir a lo que había venido.

—¿Por qué no dijiste nada? —pronunció Tooyama luego de un largo rato, sin alzar la voz pero con un evidente deje de impaciencia.

Que se hubiese mantenido en silencio por un rato tan largo era inusual, mas Ryoma lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que esa extraña manera de actuar de Tooyama no duraría más y que en cualquier momento comenzaría a hablar a gritos.

—¿De qué? —replicó Echizen, plantando con firmeza sus pies en el suelo con toda la intención de permanecer ahí y no interrumpir su improvisada práctica.

—¡Sakuno-chan! —exclamó Tooyama, alzando la voz tal como Ryoma había sospechado que haría—. ¡Se va a ir!

¿Y qué era lo que Tooyama esperaba que él hiciera al respecto?

No era como si Ryuuzaki hubiera planeado quedarse por más que unos días; que eso se hubiese alargado por las circunstancias quizás le había dado la idea equivocada a Tooyama.

Aun así, Ryoma había estado consciente de la verdad desde el inicio.

Tooyama pisoteó el suelo con fuerza, mas un segundo después suspiró sonoramente.

—Pero no tiene que irse, tienes que decírselo —insistió, sonando más desesperado que molesto y otra vez modulando el volumen de su voz.

Apretando sus labios, Ryoma cambió su raqueta de mano.

Hacia mucho que no practicaba con su mano derecha y si bien no podía jugar al mismo nivel con ella que con la izquierda, era una habilidad útil que podía descolocar a un oponente y darle la oportunidad de descansar su brazo y hombro si un partido se alargaba demasiado.

—Si le dices...

—Si quieres decirle algo —interrumpió Ryoma, más cansado de que Tooyama no se diera por vencido que del repetitivo ejercicio—, hazlo tú mismo.

El sonido de exasperación de Tooyama fue más ruidoso que el de la bola, pero Ryoma se negó a voltear a verlo para fulminarlo con la mirada.

—Sería más fácil si me ayudas, Koshimae.

¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?

Lo que Ryuuzaki decidiese hacer era su problema, no el de Ryoma ni mucho menos el de Tooyama, aunque era obvio que Tooyama quería que lo fuese. Y si ese era el caso, tampoco le incumbía a Ryoma.

—No puedes decirme que quieres que se vaya —continuó Tooyama y comenzó a caminar, mas no de regreso a la casa para dejarlo tranquilo, sino de un lado a otro—. Yo sé que tampoco quieres y que la extrañarás y que...

¿Podría mantener un control perfecto si cambiaba de mano su raqueta tras cada tiro?

Ryoma estaba seguro de que sí, pero en vez de escuchar a Tooyama decidió confirmarlo haciendo justo eso, odiando el tener que ralentizar un poco el ritmo en el proceso para lograrlo debido al tiempo que le tomaba cada cambio y al que la pared estaba mucho más cerca de lo que lo estaría un oponente.

Si se tratara de una persona, sin embargo, no tendría que sacrificar la velocidad. De hecho lo había probado años atrás en uno de sus primeros partidos como regular de Seigaku e incluso Ryuuzaki había estado de testigo...

—¡Koshimae!

El grito hizo que Ryoma afianzara el agarre en su mano derecha en lugar de seguir con su juego, golpeando con fuerza para volver a acelerar el ritmo.

—Ve con ella si es lo que quieres.

—¡Claro que no! —replicó Tooyama de inmediato—. ¡No sería lo mismo!

Sin querer, Ryoma golpeó la bola con el borde de la raqueta y la pelota terminó rebotando lejos, perdiéndose en la oscuridad que los dos bombillos que iluminaban la cancha no lograban espantar.

Maldiciendo por lo bajo, Ryoma alzó un brazo para secar el sudor que se había acumulado en su frente y giró para finalmente encarar a Tooyama.

Tooyama estaba con sus brazos en jarra, mirándolo fijamente con una expresión desolada y un mohín de molestia que no estaba dirigido solo a la situación actual, sino a Ryoma, como si Ryoma hubiese sugerido algo que a Tooyama le disgustaba tanto como el que Ryuuzaki estuviese a punto de irse.

Ryoma se obligó a apretar sus labios y sacó otra bola para reanudar su ejercicio, recordando lo que Tooyama le había dicho días atrás y escuchando en su cabeza el eco de una palabra en particular: _también_.

No que importase, realmente.

Ryuuzaki iba a irse y lo que Tooyama hiciese al respecto no era su problema.


	8. Chapter 8

Tres días después fue oficial: Ryuuzaki se mudaría el próximo viernes.

—¿Tan pronto? —se quejó Tooyama en cuanto Ryuuzaki les avisó mientras comían esa noche, dejando sus cubiertos de lado como si la noticia incluso lo hubiese dejado sin apetito.

Con una sonrisa apenada, Ryuuzaki asintió.

—No tengo nada este viernes y así tendré todo el fin de semana para desempacar.

—Pero podría ser la otra semana —dijo Tooyama, tomando otra vez el tenedor y golpeándolo un par de veces contra el borde de su plato— o la otra o...

Ryoma frunció el ceño.

En los últimos días, Tooyama parecía haberse propuesto a convencer por su cuenta a Ryuuzaki de cambiar de idea y no de una forma sutil, pues a pesar de que Ryoma no lo había escuchado pedirle directamente que no se fuera, no había día en el que no le sugiriese aplazarlo o en el que le mencionase que podía quedarse.

—Encontrarían a alguien más. —Ryuuzaki negó con su cabeza y fijó su mirada en su propio plato, el cual no se veía muy diferente a como lo había servido, pues ella tampoco había comido mucho.

—¡Y podrías quedarte! —Había una pizca de esperanza en el tono de Tooyama, mas no estaba sonriendo, haciendo visible que sabía del poco resultado que tendrían sus palabras.

—No puedo seguir molestándolos... —susurró Ryuuzaki y un sonrojo se hizo visible en sus mejillas.

—¡Pero no es ninguna molestia! —insistió Tooyama, girándose para ver a Ryoma con una expresión que casi parecía suplicante—. ¿Cierto, Koshimae?

Ryoma apartó su vista de los otros dos y se encogió de hombros, concentrándose en enroscar la pasta que Ryuuzaki había preparado hoy en su tenedor en lugar de seguirles poniendo atención.

—No realmente. —Y eso era obvio.

Ryuuzaki había ayudado en unas pocas semanas mucho más que Tooyama en meses, por lo que Ryoma nunca diría que ella estaba importunándolos con su presencia, pese a que tampoco planeaba imitar a Tooyama en su campaña para hacer que Ryuuzaki se quedara.

Un golpe en su pantorrilla, cortesía de Tooyama, obligó a Ryoma a apretar sus labios para contener un quejido de dolor, mas no hizo nada para disimular la mala mirada que le dedicó a Tooyama.

Había sido Tooyama el que lo había involucrado en la conversación y él solo había contestado, aun si de una manera corta, dándole la razón, por lo que ese golpe era inmerecido.

—¿Ves? —pronunció Tooyama con una sonrisa que no delataba ningún arrepentimiento por lo que acababa de hacer bajo la mesa, ignorando a Ryoma.

El sonrojo de Ryuuzaki se hizo más brillante, mas su expresión se tornó pensativa y por varios segundos reinó el silencio, apenas interrumpido por Karupin al arrastrar un poco su plato de un empujón al estar comiendo con el entusiasmo que los otros tres habitantes de la casa no estaban demostrando.

Durante ese tiempo, Tooyama le hizo varias muecas a Ryoma que él ni siquiera intentó interpretar.

Daba igual.

Ryuuzaki ya había tomado una decisión, él no se inmiscuiría y Tooyama estaba libre para hacer lo que él prefiriese.

Finalmente, Ryuuzaki alzó su cabeza. El bochorno ya había desaparecido de su rostro y les sonrió ambos antes de enfocarse en Tooyama.

—Gracias, Tooyama-kun.

Había algo en el tono de Ryuuzaki que dejó a Tooyama sin palabras, pues pese a que abrió su boca, ningún sonido salió de esta y poco después comenzó a comer tan velozmente que Ryoma estaba seguro de que no estaba saboreando su comida y que quizás terminaría atragantándose.

Ryuuzaki también comenzó a comer con mucha más calma y Ryoma siguió el ejemplo de ambos, llevando a su boca la pasta que continuaba en su tenedor, mucho menos tranquilo de lo que debería estar ahora que la irritante conversación había llegado a su fin.

Sin duda alguna era culpa de Tooyama por haber hecho de algo que iba a pasar tarde o temprano en una exageración y también por insistir en impedir que Ryoma pudiese desentenderse del asunto y seguir con su vida, jugando tenis y preparándose para enfrentarse con oponentes incluso mejores que Tooyama.

Como antes.

¿Y acaso volvería a ser así dentro de unos días?

Ryoma decidió ignorar la falta de entusiasmo que sentía ante esa perspectiva y se limitó a terminar su comida sin dirigir su mirada hacia Tooyama o Ryuuzaki.

* * *

Ryuuzaki no cambió de idea durante los próximos días a pesar de los intentos de Tooyama, mas lo que sí hizo fue organizar todo y cuando el viernes llegó, se paró frente a Ryoma en la sala, jugueteando con la correa de su cartera entre sus manos como si estuviera nerviosa y manteniendo sus ojos fijos en el suelo.

—Dejé todo en orden en la habitación —le informó con voz suave— y lavé las sábanas, pero no se han secado.

—No importa. —Él era perfectamente capaz de bajarlas del tendedero y ponerlas en su lugar, tal como había hecho desde antes de que Ryuuzaki llegase a vivir con ellos.

De hecho Ryuuzaki ni siquiera tenía la obligación de hacer algo como eso antes de irse, pues Ryoma estaba seguro de que ella había mantenido todo impecable y cualquiera que entrase a la habitación que ella había ocupado no notaría que ella había estado allí por tantos días.

—Y... —Ryuuzaki titubeó por un segundo, mas finalmente continuó—: En la nevera hay algo para que coman esta noche. Solo tienen que calentarlo.

Agradecido, Ryoma asintió con su cabeza, convencido de que cualquier mención de que Ryuuzaki no tenía que haber hecho tanto ahora, que estaba a punto de irse, sería contestada con una negación y una mención de que era ella la que estaba en deuda con él.

—Estas —dijo Ryuuzaki inmediatamente después, sacando de su cartera dos llaves unidas por una argolla metálica y mirándolo por primera vez desde que había bajado con la maleta con la que ella había llegado, la cual ahora estaba en el corredor que llevaba a la puerta principal— son las llaves que me diste.

Ryoma las recibió sin palabras y las guardó de inmediato en un bolsillo. Más tarde las dejaría en un cajón para que volvieran a ser oficialmente el duplicado de emergencia.

—Creo que... ¿eso es todo?

Técnicamente lo era.

A Ryoma, por lo menos, no se le ocurría nada que decir, ni tampoco creía que hubiese nada por hacer.

De por sí Ryuuzaki se había encargado de más de lo necesario e incluso antes de dirigirse a Ryoma, se había acercado a la ventana donde Karupin estaba dormitando bajo un rayo de sol, para despedirse de el con suaves caricias y algunos susurros que Ryoma no había logrado escuchar.

Lo único que faltaba era que el taxi que Ryuuzaki había pedido llegara a recogerla y ese sería el adiós, al menos para él.

—¿Y Tooyama? —preguntó Ryoma sin pensarlo.

A diferencia de él, Tooyama no había tenido el día libre y había partido temprano en la mañana dando un portazo que había desperado a Ryoma.

Él estaba seguro de que Tooyama había salido a esa hora no porque quisiera evitar despedirse de Ryuuzaki, sino pensando que podría regresar de su entrenamiento mucho antes de que Ryuuzaki partiese, pero no había resultado así.

—Dile que lamento no haberme podido despedir —le pidió Ryuuzaki con una pequeña sonrisa, tras lo cual volvió a revolver los contenidos de su cartera para sacar algo más—. Y... esto. —Ryoma parpadeó, examinando el pedazo de papel que Ryuuzaki le estaba ofreciendo.

Podía ver en el no las finas líneas de los kanji de la chica, sino dos sentencias escritas en letras romanas menos elegantes. Una dirección.

Por lo visto Ryuuzaki recordaba los comentarios sobre posibles visitas de Tooyama y quizá incluso ya había hablado con sus compañeras, quienes le habían dado el visto bueno a que Tooyama fuese al apartamento que las chicas compartirían.

Ryoma tomó el papel entre sus dedos y se contuvo de apretarlo y arrugarlo. 

—Él tiene un celular. —Y Ryoma sabía que Tooyama le había dado su número a Ryuuzaki, por lo que ella podría haberle enviado un mensaje de texto en vez de dejarle una nota como esa y encargar a Ryoma de entregarla.

Ryuuzaki mordió su labio inferior, moviendo su cabeza en un asentimiento.

—Oh, sí —pronunció débilmente, comenzando a sonrojarse y sin apartar su vista de Ryoma—, pero...

El sonido de un claxon interrumpió a Ryuuzaki, quien saltó un poco, obviamente sobresaltada por el súbito ruido.

Ryoma mismo no había escuchado un auto acercarse y no podía decir que no lo había sorprendido; aun así, más que eso, se sentía irritado de que Ryuuzaki no hubiese terminado de decir lo que fuese que había intentado explicar...

—Debe... —Ryuuzaki hizo una pausa, mirándolo, antes de dirigir su atención a la ventana—. Debe ser mi taxi.

... y todo indicaba que ya no planeaba hacerlo.

Lamentando no tener su gorra puesta para ocultar la forma en que frunció el ceño, Ryoma se adelantó en dirección a la puerta, dejando a Ryuuzaki atrás durante el momento que le tomó a ella reaccionar y correr tras él.

Tal como Ryuuzaki había dicho, un taxi se había estacionado en la acera justo frente a la casa y apenas ambos salieron, un hombre mayor asomó su cabeza por la ventana y con unas pocas palabras en un acento pesado, que quizás Ryuuzaki no comprendió pues en vez de contestar le dedicó una mirada inquieta a Ryoma, confirmó que era el taxi que ella había pedido.

Ryoma contestó por ella, le indicó al conductor la dirección a la que Ryuuzaki se dirigía y se encargó de llevar la gran maleta azul al baúl del auto, pese a que Ryuuzaki objetó eso último, insistiendo que ella podía hacerlo sola, mas Ryoma hizo caso omiso.

Esto era lo último que podía hacer por Ryuuzaki, al fin de cuentas.

Tras eso, ambos se pararon junto al auto. La puerta trasera ya estaba abierta, pero Ryuuzaki no hizo ningún amague de ingresar al vehículo.

—Así que... —Ryuuzaki continuaba mirándolo y su titubeo la hacía ver como si estuviese esperando a que Ryoma fuese el que diese el primer paso.

Era algo fácil de hacer y necesario, pues Ryoma estaba seguro de que entre más se demoraran, el taxista le cobraría más a Ryuuzaki, por lo que se obligó a ignorar el nudo en su garganta y decir:  
—Cuídate.

Ryuuzaki cerró sus ojos por un corto momento y suspiró. Tras volver a abrirlos, sin embargo, le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Tú también, Ryoma-kun.

Una vez Ryuuzaki estuvo en el auto y cerró la puerta tras ella, el vehículo se puso en marcha y en cuestión de segundos desapareció de la vista de Ryoma, por lo que, sin más opción, él regreso a la casa con pasos lentos y empujó la puerta para que se cerrara, desganado y notando el absoluto silencio que había quedado en la casa.

Dicho silencio no duró más que un par de horas y fue interrumpido tal como Ryoma había sospechado que lo haría: con un tintineo de llaves, un portazo y un grito de saludo acompañado por Tooyama corriendo hacia el interior.

—¿Y Sakuno-chan? —preguntó de inmediato en cuanto encontró a Ryoma en la sala, acostado en el sofá con Karupin descansando sobre él.

Ryoma se limitó a poner su atención en él, notando que el rostro de Tooyama estaba rojo y su cabello más desordenado que nunca, como si hubiese llegado corriendo a la casa, cosa que no era imposible, a pesar de que no vivían tan cerca de la academia. No obstante, no sonaba sin aliento y aunque se había detenido, se estaba removiendo en su sitio con obvia energía e inquietud.

—Se fue.

—¿Se...? —comenzó a repetir Tooyama, mas pareció procesar de inmediato lo que Ryoma acababa de decir, pues cerró su boca y sus puños, golpeó con estos el brazo de la silla más cercana y gritó—: ¡Koshimae!

—¿Qué? —Ryoma ni siquiera parpadeó. Había esperado una reacción así desde un comienzo.

—¿¡Por qué no la detuviste!? —reclamó Tooyama, dando dos zancadas para llegar junto al sofá.

Poco contento de tener que alzar su cabeza para ver a Tooyama, Ryoma colocó a Karupin sobre un cojín y se levantó para encararlo sin ninguna falsa diferencia de estatura.

—Era algo temporal —señaló sin ocultar la molestia de su voz.

El que ella no se iba a quedar por mucho era algo que todos habían sabido desde el inicio; por eso, tener que recordárselo a Tooyama era algo que no debería tener que hacer.

—¿Lo estás diciendo en serio? —Tooyama alzó ambos brazos en un gesto exasperado y luego pasó sus manos por su cabeza, desordenando más sus cabellos rojos—. ¿Ni siquiera se te ocurrió pedirle que se quedara?

Ryoma lo fulminó con su mirada.

Obviamente no lo había hecho. Si Ryuuzaki no quería mudarse, fuese porque prefería seguir viviendo bajo el mismo techo que Tooyama o por otra razón, era ella quien debía decirlo.

—¿Tú lo hiciste? —Él solo había escuchado indirectas poco sutiles, no el tipo de petición insistente que había esperado de Tooyama.

—¡Claro que lo hice! —exclamó Tooyama, enfrentándolo con una mala mirada en respuesta—. ¡Solo faltaba que tú lo hicieras!

¿Por qué? Ryoma prefirió no decir eso ni nada más y apretó sus labios con fuerza para contenerse.

—No entiendes nada —expresó Tooyama con una seriedad inusual en él antes de que se formara un verdadero silencio en el lugar—. Eres un idiota, Echizen.

Confundido por todo, incluyendo el que Tooyama no lo llamase "Koshimae" como acostumbraba, Ryoma frunció el ceño.

Tooyama tomó una bocanada de aire ruidosamente, golpeó sus propias mejillas con sus manos y luego señaló a Ryoma con su dedo índice.

—Me vas a llevar a recoger a Sakuno-chan —ordenó, todavía luciendo serio y también molesto pese a que no alzó su voz.

Ryoma se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Por qué debería? —Era más fácil ser obstinado que detenerse a pensar si acaso no se había enterado de algo que explicase la situación.

El semblante de Tooyama se tornó más sombrío.

—Porque es tu culpa.

Excepto que no era así y él nunca le había preguntado a Ryuuzaki cómo iba su búsqueda por un lugar en el que vivir, por lo que tampoco podía ser acusado de haber causado un malentendido que había apresurado la decisión de la chica de irse.

Tooyama caminó dando pisotones en dirección a la puerta por la que había entrado y solo se detuvo para mirarlo por encima de su hombro.

—¿Qué estás esperando? —cuestionó con impaciencia—. No me digas que esperas que yo lo haga solo.

Era Tooyama el que quería que ella regresara cuanto antes, así que era justo eso lo que debería hacer en lugar de intentar arrastrar a Ryoma con él.

—Ni siquiera tienes la dirección —renegó Ryoma por lo bajo, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

El papel con la nueva dirección de Ryuuzaki estaba bajo el teléfono, donde él la había dejado mucho antes de que Tooyama regresara.

Tooyama ladeó su cabeza y parpadeó, aparentemente confundido.

—Claro que la tengo.

El desconcertado ahora era Ryoma.

Lo que Tooyama estaba diciendo sonaba como si la nota no hubiese sido para Tooyama. Y no solo eso, le daba la impresión de que se había perdido de algo que Tooyama y Ryuuzaki consideraban obvio.

—Vamos ya, Koshimae —insistió Tooyama, moviendo sus brazos para señalar hacia la puerta—, Sakuno-chan nos está esperando.


	9. Chapter 9

Ryoma no tenía ninguna razón para actuar como el chofer de Tooyama.

De hecho Tooyama bien podía ir a esperar el próximo bus hasta que pasara o pedir un taxi tal como Ryuuzaki había hecho o correr hasta llegar a su destino, lo cual sabía que Tooyama había hecho en más de una ocasión para recorrer distancias mucho más largas que ésta.

Y aun así, ahí estaba, conduciendo su auto deportivo y escuchando a Tooyama golpetear sus dedos contra la puerta como si fuese incapaz de quedarse totalmente quieto, y no tenía ninguna excusa para ello.

—¿Ya sabes qué le vas a decir? —preguntó Tooyama tras varios minutos en los que recorrieron las calles rápidamente gracias al poco tráfico a esa hora.

—Esta es tú idea —le recordó Ryoma. Tooyama era el que había insistido en que fueran en primer lugar y Ryoma no estaba seguro de por qué no había puesto más resistencia.

—¿Todavía dices eso? —Tooyama dejó escapar un exagerado suspiro mientras dejó caer su cabeza contra el espaldar de su asiento—. Ahora me vas a decir que no te molesta que se haya ido o me vas a volver a decir que me vaya yo. —El tono sarcástico de Tooyama probaba que él no consideraba que ninguna de las dos opciones fuese remotamente posible.

Ryoma permaneció en silencio, notando que el golpeteo de los dedos de Tooyama se estaba haciendo más rápido e impaciente y todo indicaba que así se sentía Tooyama, pues pasado un rato tomó una ruidosa bocanada de aire.

—Te dije que... 

—Hablas demasiado —interrumpió Ryoma, arriesgándose a apartar su atención del camino por un segundo para mirar de reojo a Tooyama. Éste estaba haciendo un mohín de molestia, mas no había en él ni una pizca de la seriedad que había demostrado pocos minutos atrás en la casa.

—¿Me vas a dejar hablar?

Concentrándose de nuevo en conducir, Ryoma se encogió de hombros.

—Eso es todo lo que haces. —E intentar callarlo no solía servir de mucho y a Ryoma no le agradaba perder el tiempo.

Dejando escapar un suspiro, Tooyama retomó el hilo de la conversación que había tratado de comenzar antes.

—Te dije —pronunció, entonando cada palabra con un énfasis exagerado— que también me gusta Sakuno-chan.

—¿Y? —Cerrando sus manos con fuerza en el timón, Ryoma entrecerró los ojos y se fijó en la esquina de la próxima manzana, tratando de recordar si era el momento de virar a la izquierda o si todavía faltaba.

Tooyama hizo un sonido pensativo con su garganta y tardó unos segundos en contestar, dando la impresión de que estaba reflexionando antes de hablar, cosa que rara vez parecía hacer.

—Creo que ella piensa lo mismo. —Tooyama usó una voz extrañamente baja, mas la subió inmediatamente después al continuar—: Por eso no se habría ido si le hubieras pedido que se quedara.

—Lo que estás diciendo no tiene sentido. —O por lo menos no para Ryoma. Lo que Ryuuzaki pensase de Tooyama y lo que quisiera o decidiera hacer era cosa de ella y de nadie más.

—¡Ah! —gritó Tooyama en frustración, levantando ambos brazos de una forma tan evidente que Ryoma notó el gesto por el rabillo del ojo—. Pongámoslo así: ¿prefieres que ella se vaya o que yo me vaya? ¡Es así de simple!

Pese a lo que Tooyama estaba asegurando, Ryoma necesitó detenerse a considerarlo.

Él sabía que de tener que elegir, se inclinaba porque los dos siguiesen en la casa.

Ryuuzaki era una buena compañía cuando no estaba nerviosa, Tooyama no era tan malo a pesar de sus arrebatos de entusiasmo alimentados por su energía eterna y cuando estaban ambos, la timidez de Ryuuzaki rara vez era notoria y Tooyama se controlaba en más de un sentido.

La cocina de la chica era un buen extra, tal como los partidos de tenis con Tooyama, pero no se trataba de eso.

¿Y Tooyama no había mencionado algo parecido antes?

Ryoma agachó su cabeza, odiando la sensación que le traía el solo captar tal cosa ahora.

—También —pronunció tras un rato al detenerse frente a un semáforo en rojo, aceptando lo que, creía, Tooyama había estado diciendo desde un comienzo.

Al girar su cabeza para ver a Tooyama, Ryoma se encontró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que se le antojó extrañamente contagiosa, aun si él se limitó a una sonrisa más pequeña, sintiéndose a gusto por primera vez desde que Ryuuzaki había hablado de irse.

Y eso último estaba a punto de ser solucionado.

—También —repitió Tooyama con sus ojos brillantes y miró de un lado a otro—. ¿Ya estamos cerca?

—Sí. —Según la dirección que Ryuuzaki había dejado, no estaban a más de dos bloques del lugar, el cual resultó ser un edificio pequeño que se veía minúsculo gracias a las edificaciones más grandes que tenía a sus costados—. Es aquí —informó Ryoma al estacionar al frente.

—Bien. —Tooyama abandonó el auto apresuradamente, mas aguardó en la acera hasta que Ryoma hizo lo mismo antes de timbrar—. Esta vez sí se lo dices y volveremos los tres a casa.

Ryoma puso los ojos en blanco ante la orden y se adelantó, respondiendo cuando una chica hablando inglés contestó por el citófono.

Explicarle que estaban buscando a Ryuuzaki tomó poco tiempo y la chica les preguntó sus nombres y les pidió un momento, el cual se transformó en casi un minuto completo. Al final, sin embargo, la chica les indicó que siguieran y accionó la llave automática, la cual les hizo saber con un pitido que solo tenían que empujar la puerta.

Tooyama subió de a dos escalones a la vez y Ryoma trotó tras él hasta llegar al tercer piso, en el que vieron cuatro puertas. Solamente una estaba abierta y Tooyama no titubeó al dirigirse a ella y entrar.

Lo primero que Ryoma vio al imitarlo fue una sala amoblada con puffs en los cuales se encontraban cuatro jóvenes además de Ryuuzaki, quien se puso de pie con premura y fue directo a recibirlos.

—¡Aquí estamos, Sakuno-chan! —saludó Tooyama de inmediato en japonés. Ryoma se limitó a hacerle un gesto.

—¿Por qué están aquí? —preguntó Ryuuzaki visiblemente confundida—. ¿Olvidé algo...?

—Sakuno-chan —comenzó Tooyama tras una exagerada bocanada de aire, poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de Ryuuzaki y mirándola directamente a los ojos—, vamos a casa.

—Tooyama-kun, yo... 

—¿Sakuno? —Una de las chicas del lugar llamó la atención de Ryuuzaki y comenzó a hacer preguntas rápidamente, consiguiendo por respuesta de Ryuuzaki solo gestos y unas pocas palabras que indicaban lo básico. Sí, los conocía; sí, la estaban buscando a ella; no, no iban a quedarse por mucho.

Cuando Ryuuzaki comenzó a disculparse por lo tarde que era, Ryoma perdió su paciencia.

Ryuuzaki no le debía ninguna explicación a nadie; pero era un hecho que ni ella, ni Tooyama, ni él tenían ningún motivo para pasar mucho tiempo allí y lo único que necesitaban era ir al grano.

—I'll pay until you find someone else —intervino Ryoma dirigiéndose a todas las chicas presentes, queriendo cortar ese problema de raíz para acelerar el regreso a casa y evitar que se convirtiese en la excusa por la que Ryuuzaki se negase a ello.

Pero el efecto que consiguió fue el contrario.

—No. —Ryuuzaki dio un paso atrás y fijó su vista en el suelo.

—¿No? —repitió Tooyama con una mueca.

—Yo... —Ryuuzaki mordió su labio por un momento y luego sacudió su cabeza en una negación, volviendo a alzar su rostro para verlos a ambos—. No puedo aceptar eso.

—¡Pero...!

—No, Tooyama-kun —interrumpió Ryuuzaki sin alzar su voz pero con firmeza—. Ya me ayudaron demasiado.

—¿Y qué vamos a hacer sin ti? —exclamó Tooyama, sonando al borde de la desesperación—. ¡Queremos que regreses!

Eso último acabó con la compostura de Ryuuzaki, pues sus mejillas se llenaron de color y sus ojos de abrieron por completo, como si no se lo hubiese esperado a pesar de que la presencia de los dos ahí probaba eso de sobra.

Tooyama le sonrió de inmediato, aparentemente habiendo recobrado su esperanza. Ryuuzaki le correspondió la sonrisa, titubeante, y giró un poco su cabeza para concentrarse en Ryoma.

¿Eso significaba que el resto estaba en sus manos?

—Karupin te extraña.

—¡Koshimae! —se quejó Tooyama al mismo tiempo en que Ryuuzaki cubrió su boca con sus manos, no siendo lo suficientemente rápida para acallar su risa.

Cuando dejó de ocultarse, sus labios todavía estaban curvados en una sonrisa y sus ojos lucían brillantes y alegres.

—Olvidé dejar algo para Karupin, ¿verdad? —comentó, luciendo abochornada pero sin apartar la mirada.

Aunque Ryoma mismo tenía la culpa de que la conversación estuviese siendo tan indirecta, el que Ryuuzaki aún no aceptase era poco agradable, por lo que preguntó:  
—¿Vas a venir con nosotros, sí o no?

—Yo... —Ryuuzaki pareció recordar a las demás presentes, pues se giró para ver a las otras cuatro chicas. Todas ellas lucían confundidas, mas no molestas, ante la charla en japonés que estaba teniendo lugar en la sala de su apartamento.

Ryuuzaki pronunció un par de frases inconexas en un intento por darles una explicación.

—I think I got it. It's fine —interrumpió la que aparentemente estaba a cargo de todo en el apartamento, encogiéndose de hombros—. We've other candidates.

—¿Eso quiere decir...? —Tooyama volvió a sonreír ampliamente y tomó una mano de Ryuuzaki, halándola de inmediato en dirección a la puerta—. ¡Vamos!

Ryuuzaki dejó escapar una exclamación de sorpresa, mas no se resistió.

—Falta la maleta de Ryuuzaki —les recordó Ryoma con un suspiro, sin sentirse realmente sorprendido de que ambos lo estuviesen olvidando.

—U-un momento, todavía no he desempacado así que no tardaré.

Y así fue.

Ryuuzaki les habló de nuevo a las chicas, quienes ahora estaban sonriendo con picardía, y corrió por el pasillo que sin duda llevaba a las habitaciones. Regresó tan rápido con su maleta que sus mejillas aún no habían perdido su sonrojo y este incluso se incrementó cuando Tooyama tomó la iniciativa y alzó la maleta sin ninguna dificultad, llevándola sobre su hombro.

Pese a que Ryuuzaki se tomó un par de minutos más para hablarles en voz baja a las que no llegaron a ser sus compañeras de apartamento, pronto se despidió de ellas prometiendo que hablarían después y abandonó con ellos el apartamento.

Los tres bajaron las escaleras con menos prisa que con la que Ryoma y Tooyama las habían subido y ya afuera, se detuvieron frente al auto.

—Yo... —murmuró Ryuuzaki en ese instante, mordiendo su labio inferior y enfocando sus ojos en el suelo.

Quizás estaba nerviosa o avergonzada o incluso creía que debía disculparse por obligarlos a ir por ella. Fuese como fuera, Ryuuzaki no tenía por qué pensar así, por lo que Ryoma intervino antes de que ella continuara o de que Tooyama saliese con quién sabe qué comentario.

—Vamos ya a casa.


	10. Chapter 10

Contrario a lo que había sido el ambiente en el recorrido en busca de Ryuuzaki, durante el camino a casa la conversación fue ligera y animada.

Tooyama fue quien la lideró, como era de costumbre, sacándole más de una risa a Ryuuzaki y logrando que Ryoma sonriese un par de veces y no se preocupase por disimularlo, sintiéndose a gusto ahora que la tormenta había pasado y la normalidad estaba a punto de regresar a la casa que compartían.

Volvería la rutina de tenis y comidas y algo más siempre en compañía, sin la irritación de conocer el tiempo límite exacto de ello, ni la incomodidad de no saber qué esperar.

Al menos hasta cierto punto.

Después de todo, Tooyama era el único que había hablado abiertamente de lo que quería e incluso él no había sido del todo claro; Ryuuzaki había dado a entender que tenía una opinión similar a la de Tooyama, mas no había definido mucho en sus propias palabras; y Ryoma mismo no podía decir que estaba seguro de nada, excepto del desear la normalidad que habían creado entre los tres.

Y mientras pudiesen tener eso, estaría bien, ¿no?

Eso era lo que Ryoma tenía en mente cuando llegaron a casa y abandonaron el auto sin prisa, solo Tooyama corriendo para sacar la maleta del baúl y llevarla directo a la habitación de Ryuuzaki, regresando con ellos poco después con aun más premura y una amplia sonrisa que no desapareció de su rostro según él y Ryoma se encargaron de calentar y servir lo que Ryuuzaki había dejado para ellos, dividiéndolo en porciones para tres.

Durante la comida misma, en la que Karupin los acompañó cenando desde su usual esquina, la tranquilidad y el buen humor reinó en el lugar, como si la corta ausencia de Ryuuzaki y el que estuvo a punto de irse nunca hubiese ocurrido; y aunque eso era justo lo que Ryoma quería, no se le antojaba como realmente apropiado.

Quizás era porque hacer de cuenta que no habían roto el balance que habían mantenido en un comienzo no tenía sentido, o porque algo había cambiado y no sabía exactamente qué, ni cómo, ni mucho menos la manera en que eso afectaría las cosas en la casa.

No que tuviese una oportunidad de mencionar algo al respecto en medio del animado ambiente o que supiese qué decir, por lo que, una vez todos terminaron de comer, Ryoma decidió limitarse a acabar con cualquier duda sobre la estadía de Ryuuzaki sacando de su bolsillo algo que Ryuuzaki debería tener.

—Esto es tuyo —dijo Ryoma, devolviéndole a Ryuuzaki las llaves que ella le había entregado horas atrás y que le pertenecían a ella en todo sentido.

—Oh, yo... —balbuceó Ryuuzaki, tomándolas con las dos manos y mirándolos mientras su rostro se llenaba de color, quizá comprendiendo lo que significaban ahora que los tres sabían que ella no estaba allí solo hasta que encontrase otro lugar. A pesar de eso, al final cerró sus manos alrededor del objeto y alzó su vista, sonriendo con obvia felicidad—. Gracias, Ryoma-kun.

—No las pierdas —indicó Ryoma, recordando algo que había sucedido antes de que Ryuuzaki estuviera con ellos—. Tooyama perdió las suyas una vez.

—Fue un accidente —se quejó Tooyama con una mueca y giró en dirección a Ryuuzaki para contarle la historia completa, la cual involucraba una excursión de tenis, un pantano, un bus impuntual y demasiado lleno y el misterio de en qué momento el llavero de Tooyama había desaparecido sin que nadie se diese cuenta.

Ryuuzaki lo escuchó absorta, incluso haciendo preguntas como si los muchos detalles que Tooyama le estaba dando no fuesen suficientes para hacerla perder su interés y tuviesen el efecto contrario, aumentando su curiosidad.

Ryoma mismo intervino, añadiendo comentarios para llenar los huecos que Tooyama estaba dejando al saltar de suceso en suceso y facilitarle entender a la chica.

Era agradable, pero faltaba algo y quizás él no era el único que lo sentía, porque cuando llegó al final de su relato, Tooyama fijó su vista en la mesa, luciendo pensativo y permaneciendo en silencio por unos segundos en los que Ryuuzaki se removió en su asiento, luciendo nerviosa, y Ryoma se encontró aguardando aun sin saber qué.

No tuvo que esperar mucho ya que, aparentemente decidido, Tooyama alzó su cabeza para encarar a Ryuuzaki, tomó una bocanada de aire y dijo:  
—Realmente queremos que estés aquí, Sakuno-chan.

Ryuuzaki abrió sus ojos por completo, sonrojándose, mas asintió con su cabeza.

—Lo sé...

—¿En serio? —insistió Tooyama con una expresión seria, mirando a Ryuuzaki a los ojos—. ¿Segura?

—Sí. —Ryuuzaki sonaba firme a pesar de que tuvo que hacer una pausa antes de continuar—. Y yo también... —El bochorno se hizo más vivo en el rostro de Ryuuzaki, como si fuese incapaz de terminar esa frase.

La vergüenza de Ryuuzaki era contagiosa.

Esa era la única explicación para que Ryoma tuviese que apartar su vista, aun cuando al mismo tiempo se vio obligado a hacer un esfuerzo para no sonreír.

 _También_ se estaba convirtiendo en una palabra que cada vez le agradaba más.

—Así que realmente solo tú no entendías, Koshimae —suspiró Tooyama, haciendo caso omiso al bochorno de Ryuuzaki.

Al dirigir su atención hacia Tooyama, Ryoma descubrió que éste le estaba dedicando una mala mirada.

—¿Sigues con eso? —Ryoma puso sus ojos en blanco, exasperado.

—¡Porque es la verdad! —Tooyama hizo un puchero y se giró hacia Ryuuzaki en busca de simpatía, cubriendo parte de su boca con una mano como si estuviese contándole un secreto pese a que no bajó su voz en ningún instante—. ¿Puedes creer que tuve que explicarle?

—Lo que dijiste no cuenta como una explicación —intervino Ryoma.

Él había tenido que hilar los puntos por sí mismo, ya que Tooyama parecía seguir una lógica simplista que solo tenía sentido para él y además, hablar claro no era su fuerte a pesar de lo mucho que lo hacía todo el tiempo.

—¿Qué...? —Tooyama lo observó con la boca abierta y pasados unos segundos dejó caer sus hombros, aparentemente dándose por vencido—. Ah, Sakuno-chan —rogó con un tono lastimero, haciendo un gesto en dirección a Ryoma—, dile tú.

—¿Eh? —Ryuuzaki enfocó su vista en Ryoma, mas al encontrar su mirada dejó escapar una exclamación de sorpresa y puso su atención en sus propias manos, las cuales movió con nerviosismo—. Pero... eh... Es un poco...

Ahora que Ryoma sabía que Tooyama le había dicho antes el mismo "también" que a Ryoma y el que ella lo había entendido, él era capaz de comprender por qué ella no podía expresarlo tan fácilmente.

Solo a Tooyama se le ocurría hablar tan abiertamente de algo así, sin ninguna dificultad y ningún titubeo.

Pero eso era típico de Tooyama: lanzarse y actuar sin reflexionar, ni preocuparse por las consecuencias por un solo segundo, como si tuviera en todo momento la misma confianza absoluta que demostraba en la cancha.

—¡Pero si es simple! —exclamó Tooyama—. Los quiero a ambos y no quiero que ni ustedes ni yo nos vayamos. —Al finalizar, Tooyama les dedicó una sonrisa brillante que se transformó en una mueca de confusión pasados varios segundos, en los que Ryoma fue incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna y Ryuuzaki misma lucía demasiado ocupada con su evidente sonrojo para contestar de alguna forma—. ¿Qué?

Tooyama los vio a ambos por intervalos, luciendo cada vez más inquieto ante la falta de una respuesta.

—Todavía te falta mucho. —Ryoma fue quien acabó con la incertidumbre de Tooyama, hablando con un tono neutro al tiempo que buscó con sus ojos a Karupin para fingir indiferencia.

Por mucho que estuviese de acuerdo con Tooyama, Ryoma no iba a corear sus palabras o darle la razón, aun si eso último era lo que estaba haciendo con sus acciones.

Ryuuzaki dejó escapar una corta y suave risa mientras Tooyama se quejó en voz mucho más alta, mas al final, cuando Ryoma volvió a fijarse en ella, los labios de la chica estaban curvados en una sonrisa tranquila y contenta.

—Pero... me alegra —comentó Ryuuzaki en voz baja, tímida mas arriesgándose a alzar su mirada para verlos a ambos de frente.

Ryoma sonrió y notó por el rabillo del ojo que Tooyama estaba haciendo lo mismo.

—Sí.

Al fin de cuentas sentía que los tres estaban recomenzando con el pie derecho.


End file.
